Friendship Through Hell
by Bonnie-n-clyde1982
Summary: When there is hell upon Earth, you need your friends to pull you back into the light...Some of the riders find themselves in a world of trouble and hurt. Friendships will be tested. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Alright boys and girl, this is how it's going to go down. Jimmy and Noah you will go one route. Buck and Lou, you will go another. Neither group will know who has the documents. Y'all will need to use extreme caution and meet up in Laramie to deliver them." Said Teaspoon.

"What's so important bout these papers anyway?" Asked Jimmy.

"Might be best for us not to know." Said Noah.

"I think Noah's right on this one, I don't think I want to know." Said Buck.

"Well fact is, I don't rightly know what's in there. We ain't paid to know, just get them where they are supposed to go." Said Teaspoon.

"Yeah let's just get them there in one piece and get back home." Said Lou.

"Teaspoon, let me take this run." Said Kid walking up.

"Kid, just shut up. Ya ain't my mother. I'm taking this run, don't say otherwise." Said Lou angrily.

"Lou you shouldn't go. It will be too dangerous!"

"How do you know? Might just be an easy ride! You think I'm incapable cause I'm a girl!" Lou said, her voice rising.

"It's not that! What if something happens to ya?!"

"Kid, just get over yourself. Lou can handle her own, plus she's got Buck with her." Said Jimmy

"Yeah go ahead Jimmy, encourage her foolishness."

Lou started to say something else when Teaspoon cut in.

"Now Kid, I already made my choice. Lou's one of the best riders I got. I for one believe in her ability and you should to." Stated Teaspoon.

"Yeah don't worry so much." Said Jimmy

"You need to keep your opinions to yourself Jimmy." Kid said as he stepped forward.

"Cody, how bout take Kid over to the bunkhouse. I think he needs a minute." Said Teaspoon sighing.

"Come on Kid, at least I wasn't the one to make an ass of myself this time." Said Cody as he got Kid by the arm leading him over to the bunkhouse.

Teaspoon watched the duo walk off shaking his head.

"Now back to you four. Watch each other's backs just in case something comes up. Hopefully it will be a quiet run."

"We will." Said Jimmy as he and Noah mounted up.

"You all set Lou?" Asked Buck

"Yep let's go." She said as she swung her leg over Lightning.

"Remember, meet up in Laramie. Ride back together." Said Teaspoon

"We got this Teaspoon." Said Noah.

"As a little reward, take a few days off to enjoy yourselves afore you head back. I'll be looking for ya in bout two weeks."

"Really? An extra few days?" Asked Jimmy

"Stay outta trouble. I don't wanna have to come look for ya."

"We will watch out for each other. See you in a few days." Said Buck.

"See y'all soon. Ride safe."

The riders nodded and turned in the direction of Laramie. They decided to split ways after leaving the station yard. As they paired off, each rider waved to the other hoping to see each other again in Laramie.

Jimmy and Noah paced themselves. Making camp in the afternoons, they rode until daylight was about gone each day.

"Should reach town by tomorrow night." Said Noah.

"I'll tell you one thing, I'll be glad to sleep in a soft bed than this cold ass dirt. Shit gets old." Said Jimmy

"I know what you mean. Wonder how Lou and Buck are fairing?"

"We ain't seen a soul so hopefully, they ain't either."

"Well we shall see in the morning. Think I'm gonna turn in."

"Night Noah."

Buck and Lou made camp the last night of their journey. They would make town tomorrow as scheduled.

"Reckon Jimmy and Noah are alright?" Asked Lou.

"I think so. No one has paid us any attention which is a good thing."

"You right. I am really going to enjoy some time off even if it is only a few days. I ain't ready to head back to the station."

"Kid?"

"Yeah, you see how he acts. I feel like he is strangling me. I love my life and my job. I just feel like he is trying to snatch it all out from under me."

"Lou, Kid lets his feelings for you get in the way of logic. You are a great rider and you are good at what you do. If you feel this way, you need to think if you want to feel this way the rest of your life."

"Been on my mind lately. I talked with Jimmy a few weeks ago about it. Now Kid is hating on my friendship with him. I just don't think I'm happy anymore."

"Well, you have to do what makes you happy. You can't live life any other way. It's not worth it. Life is short."

"Thanks for listening Buck. I don't know what I'd do without you boys."

"Can I ask, is Kid on to something with Jimmy?"

Lou sighed, " I don't really know. Maybe."

"Let's just enjoy our time off. Don't worry with it anymore if you can."

"You're right. I'm gonna try to turn in. Big day tomorrow." Smiled Lou.

"Yep big day." Laughed Buck.

Both groups turned in for the last night on the trail. They would meet in the morning to deliver the package.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Buck and Lou rode into town first. They pulled to a stop at the express office and waited for any sign of Jimmy and Noah. It wasn't long, they caught sight of the pair coming up the street. They pulled to a stop beside their horses and dismounted.

"I was beginning to wonder." Said Lou.

"Ya both know how hard it is for Hickok to get going in the mornings." Laughed Noah.

"Yeah laugh it up. I like to sleep." Said Jimmy smiling.

"Let's get this done." Said Lou.

The four went and made the delivery. As they walked down the boardwalk in the busy street of Laramie, each wondering what they could get into. The first stop was the hotel. After each getting a room, they headed to a restaurant for some good hot lunch.

"What you boys going to do tonight?" Asked Lou.

"Well I think we are gonna find us a good card game at the saloon." Said Jimmy

"Can I come?" Asked Lou

"Of course Lou." Said Noah

"Why wouldn't you come?" Asked Buck

"Why would you even ask that?" Said Jimmy.

"I don't know. Just feel unlike myself lately."

"Well we are gonna have a good time. And you are going to be with us every step of the way." Jimmy winked at Lou. She couldn't stop smiling.

After lunch, they all decided to retire to their rooms for a quick rest and a change of clothes. Jimmy knocked on Lou's door about two hours later. He heard her feet on the other side so he waited patiently. She opened the door in her usual boy attire.

"Looking sharp Lou. You ready to hit the saloon."

"Yeah, I put my hair up under my hat. Do I look ok?"

"Lou, you look just fine. You will be right there with us. Ain't nobody gonna bother you. I promise."

"Just Kid keeps saying that everyone can see I'm a girl now. I just don't know what to expect."

"Trust me, you look fine. Now let's go, Buck and Noah are waiting downstairs."

"Ok."

"Smile Lou. It's the first night of fun." Said Jimmy

Lou did just that. She shouldn't let Kid get under her skin with his stupid outlook on her life. She was here with her friends. It was time to forget about him for now. They walked downstairs and met Buck and Noah in the small lobby.

"Shall we see how much damage we can do?" Asked Noah

"Let's knock them for a flip." Smiled Lou

They headed over to the saloon. They had two to pick from so they just went into the first one they came to. Maybe they would hit the other before the night was over. Jimmy guided Lou to a table with two seats and got the dealer to deal them both in. Lou looked at Jimmy. Why couldn't Kid be more like him? He let her do her own thing. He let her be her. Jimmy caught Lou looking and smiled. She smiled and looked down at her cards. It was time for some fun. Noah seated himself at another table while Buck went to the bar. Buck had been sitting there for a few when the man beside him spoke.

"You must be new in town. I ain't seen an indian around here."

"Sir, I don't want any trouble. I'm just passing through."

"Aw son, it ain't like that at all. I've seen my fair share of injuns. Just making small talk. Humor an old man. Name's Josiah."

"You are far from old. Buck." laughed Buck as he shook the man's hand.

"Boy, when I look at younguns like you, I really feel my age." Laughed the man.

"Busy in here tonight."

"It's always this way. This town has really grown from what it used to be."

"I come from a small town so this isn't what I'm used to at all."

"I see. You traveling alone?"

"No sir, my friends are over playing cards. I ain't much for it. I'd rather just watch."

"Sounds a lot like me. I don't take many chances."

"Yes, sir."

"How far did you travel to get here?"

"Bout a four day ride."

"Well hopefully, you and your friends can stay awhile. Enjoy our fine town."

"Yes, sir we should be here for a few days."

"Wonderful. Oh, I see a friend of mine that I've been expecting. Been nice talking to ya. Hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thanks, have a nice night."

Buck watched as the man walked over to a group in the corner. He shook hands with the tall man in front. He watched as they settled at a table in the back. The man leaned forward deep in conversation. They looked Buck's way. Buck felt a tinge of suspicion. He wasn't sure why. Then the man noticed him looking, he slapped the table and laughed. Maybe he was just having a good time after all. Buck got up and moved over to stand between the other's tables as they were beside each other. He started watching them play.

Josiah looked at Trevor, the man beside him and tipped his head toward Buck. Trevor turned his attention to the riders.

"You get the other two?" Asked Josiah.

"Yeah, right outside of town this morning. Just like you said."

"What you think?"

"Appear to be good strong boys. I think Mr. Evans will be pleased. He needs a few more. Some of the men he has now have fallen sick. They can't work in the mines. If they don't get over it soon, you know what that means."

"I know. You see that injun over there. He is from out of town. Those others he is talking to are riding with him. All of them are strong boys."

"The little one looks kinda puny. And the one with the dark hat, looks to be trouble."

"You know the rule, you take one, you take all. Can't have no one going home and getting help to look for missing boys. As for the one with the black hat, you know how to handle them kind."

"Yeah, yeah, but sometimes they don't live through it."

"Like always, that's a chance we will have to take."

"How long they in town for?"

"Said a few days. Saw him earlier come out the hotel. Keep your men around. Grab them while you can. "

"Yes sir."

Trevor got up and made a point to walk around the tables on his way out. He looked at Lou. He was puny. Might work out though. He looked to Noah and Buck. They would work out just fine. He looked at Jimmy. He saw his twin pistols. This is the only one that might be trouble. He knew how to handle trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The riders made their way back over to the hotel. They were walking and laughing about their winnings. Between the three of them, they had won thirty dollars.

"Y'all should have seen those fellas at the table when Lou laid down that full house." Laughed Jimmy

"I thought a few of them were gonna fall out their chair!" Laughed Noah

"It was interesting!" Smiled Buck

Lou walked along laughing at the boys. She had actually had more fun than she had in a long time. Jimmy walked her to her door. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight. You deserve it. I'll see you in the morning."

"This was the most fun I've had in awhile. Night Jimmy." Lou said as she stepped in the door.

Jimmy turned and walked back to his room.

The next morning Lou woke to a knock on her door. She hurried over. She opened it to find Jimmy standing there holding a package.

"What's that?" Asked Lou.

"Just a little something we all thought you could use."

She opened her door and he came in, placed it on her bed. He turned around to see her smiling with her hand over her mouth.

"Y'all actually bought me something."

"Yes we did. It was a hard pick though but I won out over the other two." Winked Jimmy.

"Well can I see?"

"Go ahead."

Lou ran over and ripped open the brown paper. She stood staring. She pulled out the most gorgeous yellow dress. It had small daisies and lace trim. She pulled it close and spun around to Jimmy.

"I take this as you like it?"

"Like it! I can't believe y'all did this!"

"You need time to be yourself Lou. Since we all slept in and missed breakfast, get dressed. We are all heading to a nice dinner. Meet you in fifteen? Is that long enough?"

"I'll definitely be ready."

Jimmy, Buck, and Noah stood outside Lou's door waiting. She opened the door and the boys were stunned.

"We get to eat lunch with the prettiest lady in all of Laramie." Said Noah

"Wow Lou, you look great." Said Buck.

Jimmy offered his arm and they all walked toward the restaurant. He leaned in to her ear.

"You are beautiful Louise."

She smiled as they walked inside and were seated. They ate their meals, laughing as only friends could. Lou looked at Jimmy again. He was her best friend. Maybe she should let Kid go, and look elsewhere. He looked over at her smiling.

"Louise, there is a dance later this afternoon. We were wondering if you would like to go with us?" Asked Jimmy.

"I think I would like that. Wow, I have three dates." laughed Lou

"You sure do." Said Noah

Trevor sat at the table in the corner eating his steak. They were going to the dance with this lady that they just met. Guess tonight would be as good a chance as any. He will talk to his people.

After eating and walking around town a few times, it was about time for the dance to begin. Lou walked over with her three dates. There were a lot of people there. Noah eased over to the food and looked around. Buck walked over and asked Lou to dance. Jimmy smiled as Buck spun her onto the dance floor. He walked over to Noah.

"These people sure have a lot of food." Said Noah.

"I ain't complaining." Jimmy said grabbing some snacks.

"I ain't either. It is so good."

Noah and Jimmy went to stand and watch Buck and Lou dance. An attractive young lady came to stand beside Jimmy. He looked over and smiled in her direction.

"You better not. Ya know Lou is looking for you to ask her to dance." Whispered Noah.

"I know, I ain't that dumb. Just didn't want to be rude." Jimmy said stuffing a piece of cake in his mouth.

The girl made her way past Jimmy over to Noah. He looked at her. She was staring back at him.

"Excuse me? Would you like to dance?"

"I would like that a lot." The lady smiled as she took Noah's hand.

He looked at Jimmy and smirked. Maybe his night was looking up. Buck and Lou came over to where Jimmy stood eating.

"You just gonna stand there and shove food in your face?" Asked Lou.

"You know better than that. Can I have the next dance ma'am?"

"Yes you can."

Jimmy spun Lou out on the floor. It felt good to be in his arms. She felt comfortable like she was supposed to be there. She looked over and saw that Buck had a pretty lady on the floor with him. She was so happy for her friends. As the dance came to a close, she took Jimmy's arm as he escorted her back to the hotel. Buck and Noah bid them farewell at the door. They were off with their new lady friends. Lou was as happy as she could ever remember being. Jimmy walked her to her door.

"I had a really great time. Thank you for this."

"You deserve all this happiness and more Louise. You are worth every minute."

Jimmy leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Lou's face turned bright red.

"Goodnight Louise."

"Night Jimmy."

As Lou closed her door, she smiled a smile of pure happiness and appreciation.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Lou knocked on Jimmy's door the following morning. He opened it, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning Lou."

"Thought you might want to have breakfast with me."

"Sure Lou, give me just a minute. Come in if you want."

Lou walked in his room and stood by the door. Jimmy went and pulled on his shirt. After tucking it in, and strapping on his gun belts, he ran his hand though his hair. He shoved his hat down and turned. Lou had never really thought of Jimmy in any way other than her friend until now. He was a very handsome man. She was attracted to him.

"Lou? You there?"

"Sorry, lost in thought."

"I said I'm ready. You must be thinking real hard about breakfast."

"I am starving."

They made their way down to find Buck seated at a table already. He motioned them over. The waitress took their order and left.

"Y'all seen Noah?"

"Not since he left with his new friend." Replied Jimmy.

"Something wrong?" Asked Lou.

"I knocked on his door but he never came."

"Might have had too much fun last night if you know what I mean." Said Jimmy

"Exactly what are you implying Mr. Hickok? Seriously?"

"You know what I mean." Laughed Jimmy

"Maybe he will be down shortly." Said Lou smiling dismissing Jimmy.

"Maybe." Said Buck as he began to eat his breakfast.

"How was your date?" Asked Lou.

"We had a nice time, that's about it."

"That's it?" Asked Jimmy

"Well I am so glad you had a good time. I know I did." Said Lou.

They all finished their breakfast, trying to decide what they wanted to do today. It would be their last day in town.

Noah opened his eyes. He went to move. He couldn't. His mouth was dry. He looked around. He was out in the woods tied to a tree. He saw two other boys tied not far away. He was gagged so he couldn't talk to them. They had the look of fear on their faces. Where the hell was he? And how did he get here?

Buck decided to go back to the hotel and check again on Noah. Jimmy and Lou, who was dressed back in work clothes, decided to head over to the saloon. They went up to the bar. Trevor sat in the corner and tipped his hat to the bartender. The bartender took their order and poured their mugs. Jimmy drank his in one swallow and Lou drank half of hers. They talked while watching people come and go.

"I think I want to go check on Lightning. I ain't been to visit him since we put him in the livery."

"Sure, I think I should check mine too."

They walked out and down the street. Trevor and another man followed a short distance away. They walked into the livery and over to their horses. Jimmy started to feel a little off balance on the walk over. Once he got inside, he held onto the stall door for support. Lou noticed his behavior.

"Jimmy? Are you ok?"

"I feel off. I feel drunk." He lifted his head to look at Lou.

"You don't look so good. Maybe you should sit." Lou said as she went to him.

Right before she got to his side, he passed out in the dirt. Lou bent down beside him.

"Jimmy? Jimmy?"

Her head started getting a little hazy. Her eyes started to blur. What the hell? She fell forward on top of Jimmy. The last thing she saw was boots standing by them.

Buck went and laid down for a nap after trying unsuccessfully to get Noah to answer his door. He woke and tried Noah again. There was still no answer. He went down to the front desk.

"Excuse me, sir? Did you work last night?"

"Yeah I was here."

"You happen to see my friend come in late last night? Tall black guy?"

"No sir, ain't seen him. I remember when y'all checked in. Ain't seen him since yesterday."

"Thanks. Anyway I can get in his room?"

"Sure I got another key."

He went upstairs with Buck and opened the door. The room was indeed empty.

"Thanks again." Buck said as he left. He needed to find Jimmy and Lou. He felt something wasn't right.

Lou opened her eyes. She was gagged. She started to panic. She was tied to a tree. She glanced around nervously. Noah was looking at her shaking his head. He was tied as well along with two other boys that she didn't know. Noah tipped his head to her left. She looked over. Jimmy was there tied down from her right. He had yet to wake up. She turned fearful eyes to Noah. What the hell were they gonna do?

Buck went over to the saloon. Jimmy and Lou weren't there. He looked around. Where would they go? He went to the stores in town and they weren't there either. The last place to check was the livery. He went inside. He walked over to their horses. They weren't in there either. He looked down at his feet. There were drag marks in the soft dirt. They led to the back of the barn. He followed them outside where they disappeared. His gut was in knots. This wasn't right. He was leaving today. He had to get back home. He felt it within. He ran back to the hotel and grabbed all their things. He took his and gave his friends belongings to the clerk. He paid him ten dollars to put it up til he came back in a few days. Buck saddled his horse and rode hell bent back to Sweetwater.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Jimmy woke to the feel of a boot shaking him. He turned droggy eyes upward.

"Get up boy. Times a wastin."

"Y'all missing one. Where's the indian?"

"Ain't seen no injun. So I don't know."

"These will have to do. He won't be able to find them anyway."

Jimmy was pulled to his feet and pushed along. He was shoved into the back of some sort of wagon. It was a wagon with a sort of jail built on the back like they used to move certain prisoners. He leaned back. As he came to his senses, he looked around. He saw Noah looking in his direction. He saw two other boys. Then he saw Lou and it felt as if the wind had been knocked from him. She sat in the corner, the look of fear on her face. He managed to push his way over to her. He looked in her eyes trying to calm her. She stared back at him. She had to know that she wasn't alone. They rode off the path. The ride was rough as the cage bounced over rocks and holes. They rode for about half a day. Jimmy looked at the place that they were coming to. It was a mine. The mountains were all around them.

Lou looked at what was ahead of them. Oh my God. It was a mine. She was cold. She was shaking. She looked at the fear on the faces of the other two young boys. She looked at the men on horseback watching workers. She had never felt so scared.

Noah looked at the mining operation. He saw the men in chains walking around. The men on horseback watching their every move. The men ranged from young men to old men. Some looked so sick that they could hardly work. He took in the looks of their eyes. The beaten faces and bodies stared back at him. He saw men in cages scattered about. He felt like he was in hell. It could be no less.

They pulled to a stop outside a small tent. One man took his key and opened the door to the cell.

"Git on down and line em up."

Jimmy felt himself being pushed forward. They lined up, still tied and gagged. An older fat man walked over in front of them. He walked down the line and took in each one.

"What you think, Mr. Evans?"

"They should do just fine. The small boy worries me but the rest look to be strong. You got their weapons?"

"Yes sir." Said Trevor as he placed them on a table outside.

"Wonderful. You always do such a fine job, Trevor. Get them ready to work. Teach them how it's done here." With that the old man walked back in his tent.

"You five are on axe crew. Step forward."

They all did as he asked. Three more men came. They placed chains on their feet and connected them all together. Then they went to each one, untied their hands, and took their jackets.

"Now this is how it works here. You do what we tell ya to do. If we see ya fallin behind, then you get punished. We see you talking out of line, then you get it. If you even look at me the wrong way, you get it. Got me." Said this horrible looking man.

"You don't talk less I tell ya, ya don't move less I tell ya. You decide your fate, your life don't mean a damn thing to me."

They all looked on. Jimmy's mind was whirling with thoughts of Lou. How was he gonna watch over her? If they found out that she was a girl, it could be devastating. He had to do anything he could to help her. Teaspoon would find them, he just didn't know how long it would take.

"The sun is going down so you start at dawn. Chris, take them to the holding area."

This man called Chris grabbed the young boy on the end and hauled him to the area. It was a struggle for them to stay on their feet but they did. He opened a wooden gate made of high trees. It had to be over fifteen foot tall. He opened the door and pushed them inside. As the new five caught the attention of others in there, they shuffled over to an empty corner. Jimmy looked around. There were men that looked to be dying. There were men of all ages. Men that looked worn out. Men that looked like they wished for death. They had beaten faces, beaten bodies. Men covered in dirt from head to toe. He turned to look at Lou. Her arms wrapped around her middle protectively. He only thought of her and how he could get her through this unharmed.

The five sat in their corner. Lou began shivering either from the cold or fear. Noah scooted closer to her on one side and Jimmy the other.

"Teaspoon will be looking for us soon." Said Noah.

"Buck isn't here, he must have got away somehow. He's probably riding for help as we speak." Said Jimmy.

"What the hell is this?" Ask Lou.

"Looks like a mining camp, only these poor souls ain't workers. They are prisoners." Replied Jimmy.

"We going to have to play along Hickok. We can't do anything foolish." Stated Noah.

"I can't let them find out about Lou. I will do anything to help her Noah."

"You know I'll look out for her to."

"I know. Lou, you ok?" Asked Jimmy.

"I don't know. Just looking around at the shape these people are in scares me."

"Lou, I won't let anything happen to you. We will get out of this. Teaspoon will come."

"They will all come." Lou nodded.

"Let's try to rest a little. Looks like we got work in the morning." Said Noah.

Jimmy wrapped his arms around Lou as they tried to get some sleep. Morning would be an entire new kind of hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

The three awoke to a gun being fired at dawn. The night was rough. They were cold and didn't sleep much. After the gunshot, there were the sounds of chains being shuffled all around as everyone inside lined up at the gate to have their chains put back on. Jimmy, Lou, Noah, and the other boys had been kept shackled through the night. They stood and got in line. As they went past the guard, he smiled at them.

"Hope your first night was good for ya. Once you realize there is no escape, then we might take them chains off. Step it up, got to learn to walk fast in em." He shoved the last boy with the butt of his gun making him stumble. He was able to catch himself and keep walking as the man laughed.

They walked for a few until they came to the entrance of a mine shaft. Lou watched as some groups went straight to gather buckets of tools and disappeared in the mine. Others worked around the mine. She looked up to Jimmy. A tall man came to stand in front of them. Jimmy immediately recognized him from the saloon the first night they were there. He walked up and down in front of his newcomers.

"Welcome to my little world. Here, I am the judge and jury. You do what we say and we'll leave you be. Even give you food rations at night. You do anything stupid, and I mean anything, and my men can carry out the punishment that they see fit. You carry your own weight. If you get too sick to work, then you are of no need to us. Just easier for us to put you out of your misery and get rid of our headache. Look around boys. Get used to this place, learn to love it cause it's more than likely the last place you will ever see."

He looked down the line of them.

"Break em up. Put those two boys on the mine crew. We lost three last night. The other three put them on pick axes for now."

A man came and unhooked the two young boys. He pushed them toward the mine shaft. Another came and gathered Jimmy, Noah, and Lou. He led them over to a long line of about twenty men chained together. He hooked their chains and handed them axes.

"Simple boys. The rocks get hauled up out the mine and you bust em up for us. Now git on it." He said as he spat tobacco at their feet.

Jimmy looked to Noah and then to Lou between them. Noah nodded at Jimmy as he began to swing the axe. Lou managed to keep up most of the morning. As the guard shouted for lunch, she happily dropped the axe. He walked along and threw a biscuit at each one. He then came with a barrel of water. He gave each one a drink then it was back to work. As the sun began to set, Lou felt like her arms were gonna fall off.

"Quitting time, put em down!" Yelled the guard.

Lou dropped hers with relief. She had managed to keep up and not draw attention to herself. Noah had helped out. Sometimes hitting rocks on her pile when no one was looking. They were led back to the holding area. They came to the gate. Chains were being taken off and each man was handed another biscuit for supper. As Jimmy, Lou, and Noah came up, the guard glared in their faces.

"Chains ain't coming off yet for you three. Can't take the chance of any plans of escape. Y'all will learn how it goes here." He smirked as he did throw them each a biscuit.

Jimmy glared right back at the man. The man moved and stood nose to nose with Jimmy. Jimmy didn't move.

"Go ahead and try me." Said the guard.

Lou reached out and touched Jimmy's back while the guard was distracted. Jimmy felt Lou's touch and closed his mouth.

"That's what I thought." The guard said as he pushed Jimmy and them inside the walls.

They shuffled over to a spot near the back and fell down to sit. They each ate their biscuit. Jimmy saw Lou keep her hands in fists.

"What you got going on Lou?" He said as he pulled her hands out to see.

"Ain't nothing Jimmy. I'm fine."

"Lou, look at all the blisters. Noah?"

Noah looked at her hands.

"God Lou, your hands are a mess. We got to wrap these or you won't be able to work tomorrow." Said Noah

"I'll be fine. I can do it."

"Lou, if you can't keep up then they will find out." Said Jimmy as he tore a sleeve off his shirt.

Noah did the same. They each wrapped one of her hands and pulled it tight. Lou grimaced.

"Sorry Lou but we had to." Said Noah.

An older man sitting down from Jimmy watched the trio. Jimmy saw him move closer out the corner of his eye.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I don't mean any harm. I know y'all are new here. I noticed the little feller there done messed his hands up."

"What's it to ya?"

"Here." The man reached into his waistband and pulled out some sort of leaves. He handed them to Jimmy.

"What the hell is this?"

"I work on the hillside. I was married to a half-breed years ago. Wrap these in his wrappings and his hands will heal faster."

"Why are you helping us?"

"Son, I've been here for months. If'n we don't help each other, then we would all be dead already. If I can help ya, then I will. Name's Eric."

"Jimmy. This is Lou and Noah."

"Wish we were meetin under better conditions."

"Why don't everyone here fight back and run for it? Y'all outnumber the guards."

"That's cause y'all still got fight left in you. Most men try to stand up. We get beat for it. Kinda breaks you after a while. Others that are headstrong keep fighting until they can hardly stand, then the guards shoot them. Bury em up in the hills. They go into town and find more to replace them. Most like me, just hold out hope that we will be found and freed."

"We got family. They will be looking for us."

"Look out for each other and just do your jobs that you are given. I can already see that little feller is important to ya."

"He can hold his own."

"He or she?"

"He." Said Jimmy

"Yeah I got ya. Well he has got to keep up in order at stay hidden. I'll help if I can in anyway."

"He will be fine. I'll make damn sure of that. They will come for us."

"Just give them something to find." Eric said as he scooted back over to his spot.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Buck had been riding hard. He had cut a four day trip down to two and a half. Tomorrow he would ride hard again. As long as he could keep up this pace, he should reach the station day after next. He had to.

Jimmy, Lou, and Noah actually slept some. They were startled awake again by the sounds of guns being fired. They heard the sounds of chains being pulled. They didn't know if they would ever get used to hearing it. They rose to their feet, stiff and sore from all the work yesterday. Jimmy and Noah helped Lou to her feet. They began to shuffle their way into line. The guard smiled at them as they made their way out. Again they were fastened to the line of men on the pick axes. Hours crept by and Lou began to feel the burn after the first one. She tried to lift the axe and found she couldn't as it fell back to the ground. She saw the guard turn in her direction. Jimmy saw the look on her face as the guard came their way. Noah didn't know what to do. As the guard approached, Jimmy did the only thing that came to mind, he stuck out his axe on the ground. The man tripped and fell to the hard dirt. Jimmy laughed. The man stood up and got in Jimmy's face. All the axes stopped and the men were looking.

"I hope for your sake that was an accident."

"Can't say that it was."

The guard snatched the axe from Jimmy. He threw it across from him out of reach. Lou froze. She knew why he did what he did and she knew what was going to happen.

"Got us a lively one, Bart. Want to help me out."

"Love to." Bart said as he came and stood next to the other man.

Jimmy stood up straighter and stared at them. Bart tried to hit Jimmy but Jimmy grabbed his arm. While this was happening, the other man swung his shotgun around and hit Jimmy on the side of his head. He fell onto his hands. They then kicked and punched him while he was on the ground. They stopped after the longest time out of breath. Jimmy just lay there clutching his midsection trying to get control of the pain.

"Alright now git up and back to work or I'll let Trevor know you are falling behind."

Jimmy wove unsteadily but got to his feet. Bart threw the axe on the ground in front of him.

"Pick it up."

Jimmy tried but fell onto his knees clutching his stomach. Lou made a move to go over but Noah grabbed her arm, shaking his head. The men laughed at Jimmy struggling to stand.

"He ain't gonna get back up."

"Smart ass is done for now."

Jimmy put his hand around the axe handle and used it to push himself to his feet. He stood staring at the two guards.

"Well ya got that far, now back to work!"

Jimmy took a deep breath and swung the axe albeit slowly. The guards turned and walked away forgetting about Lou. The sound of axes hitting rocks started sounding along the chain line again. They worked until lunchtime. The guards yelled for break. They gave each a biscuit except Jimmy. They gave him nothing. He didn't flinch or show any pain, he just stared them down as they went along.

Lou ate half of her biscuit and put the other half in her pants pocket. Noah did the same knowing they would get another that night. They didn't know if or when Jimmy would get another. Lou watched him the rest of the afternoon. He swung his axe shakily. She could tell he was in pain. The blood on his face still looking fresh. The guards came up to him on and off just to taunt him. He kept his mouth shut but Lou knew it killed him to do so. She also knew that he brought all the attention on himself and not to her. She was basically ignored as the day went on. She knew she wasn't keeping up with the rest of the men but the guards didn't seem to care about her anymore.

"Axes down! Time to head in!" Yelled a guard.

As they shuffled into the holding area, Jimmy started feel dizzy. He just had to make it inside. He could make it. Lou saw him start to falter. She reached out and touched his back. He caught himself and stood back up straight. The men lined up at the gate having their shackles removed. They came to Jimmy, Noah, and Lou. The man bent down and unlocked them.

"Figured after today, you know how things work round here."

Jimmy didn't acknowledge him. He pushed him inside where he stumbled and fell onto the ground. Lou and Noah came in behind. Each got on one side and helped him to their spot by the wall. They helped him sit down.

"Jimmy, let me see you." Said Lou

He turned his head to look at her. She looked into his face. His nose was bloodied, his lip split. The spot on his head still seeping. She didn't know what to do. They had nothing. She felt someone touch her elbow as she jerked around.

"It's just me, Eric."

"Sorry, I don't ever know how to react here."

Noah was looking Jimmy over as well.

"Looks like he made some friends today." Said Eric.

"You could say that." Said Noah.

"I ain't got nothing to help him, I feel so bad. This is my fault." Said Lou trying not to tear up.

"Lou it couldn't be helped. He was coming for you." Said Jimmy.

"He's right Lou, if he didn't do something, he would have got to you and that would not have been good." Said Noah.

"Here let me help y'all." Said Eric as he pulled two old rags out his pocket and gave them to Lou.

"How do you have all this?" Asked Lou.

"I have my ways. Been here a while. I also have this." He turned to show them a hole he had dug at the base of the fence. It had water in it.

"How did you manage that?" Asked Noah

"Again I know things most men don't. Ain't fit for drinking, but you can clean him up some. Don't tell the others here. Our secret."

Lou and Noah nodded. This man was truly a blessing in disguise. Lou took the rags and cleaned Jimmy's face. After all the blood gone, he had some bruising but it didn't look so bad. He tried to move and sucked in a gasp of air. Noah went to him.

"Let me see what they have gone and done Jimmy."

"It's fine Noah. Just get some rest and don't worry about me."

"I'm gonna have a see before I do. Easy way or the hard way."

Jimmy grunted and nodded. Noah pulled his shirt up to reveal several bruises.

"How the hell are you gonna work like this Jimmy?"

"I can and I will."

"If you fall, then they got your ass."

"I have to Noah."

"I know."

The trio settled in for another long cold night. Lou watched Jimmy in his sleep wondering how he would ever keep up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Buck woke at dawn on the third day. He saddled his horse and rode on. He should be home by lunch if he played his cards right. He rode as hard as his horse could handle for the next four hours. He saw it. He saw the windmill. He spurred his horse on as the station came into view. He rode into the station yard hooping and hollering. Cody and Emma ran outside followed by Kid.

"Mr. Spoon!" Yelled Emma as she ran off the porch.

Teaspoon came from the barn as Buck was sliding to a stop.

"What in tarnation?" Exclaimed Teaspoon.

"Help! They all need help!" Screamed Buck.

"Slow down Buck, catch yer breath. Then tell us what's going on."

"Noah, Lou, and Jimmy vanished. I can't find them."

"What the hell you mean they vanished?"

"I can't find them Teaspoon! They are gone! Something ain't right!"

"I knew she should have stayed!" Yelled Kid.

"Now Kid, we don't know the whole story. Buck, let's go inside, get you something to drink and hear it all."

Buck tied his horse at the water trough and followed Teaspoon inside. He told them of the saloon. The meeting of Josiah. How he asked questions that Buck didn't think anything of at the time. He told Teaspoon that Josiah had met with some men there. How they walked through the tables when they left. He told him that he felt that something was very wrong with them but he didn't say anything. He told them of the dance. Noah had met a nice lady. He left with her and neither of them saw him since. He told them all how he went to find Jimmy and Lou. He finally ended up at the livery. He saw where two people had been dragged out back. He then left in a panic for help.

"We gonna go, right Teaspoon?" Asked Cody

"I'm gonna kill Jimmy! How could he just take her around with him like that! People know his reputation!" Yelled Kid.

"Kid, now Jimmy is Lou's best friend. You know this. You keep telling her who she can be around and you are gonna push her away. Now is not the time for your petty jealousy!" Exclaimed Emma.

Kid was taken back at Emma's outburst so he kept his mouth shut. They looked back to Teaspoon.

"When's Ike due back?" Teaspoon asked.

"In the morning. I'm up next." Said Cody.

"Kid run over to Johnson's station. Tell them I need riders to cover us for about two weeks. We got something important to see to. I will pay him."

"Yes sir." Kid jumped up and went outside.

"Cody, go to town. Get what we will need for at least three days on the trail."

Cody left.

"Where you going Emma?"

"To get my things ready. I'm going with you."

"You sure bout all this."

"My kids are missing. I'm damn sure." She turned and walked out.

Teaspoon rubbed his face as he looked at Buck.

"We leave as soon as Ike gets back. Go get some rest. I'm going to take care of your horse."

Buck nodded.

Morning came as it does. Noah and Lou jumped at the sound of gunfire. Jimmy was already awake.

"Get up you sons of bitches! Time to get working!"

Noah helped Jimmy to his feet. He slowly stood upright working the stiffness out.

"Think you are going to be ok?" Asked Lou.

"I'll be fine Lou."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I'd do anything for you. I will do anything for you."

Lou looked down as they lined up. At the gate, the guards put their chains on. The guard put his arm up to block Noah.

"Y'all ain't going on the axes today. Ya going in the mine."

He moved his arm and motioned them over to another ugly looking rascal.

"Come on boys, we's gonna have a good time." He smirked with rotten teeth.

They joined another group covered in dirt. They walked with them down the hill toward the mine. They came to a stop at the entrance.

"You, yeah the tall black fella."

The guard walked up and looked at Noah. He turned to Jimmy.

"You too. Come on, y'all are hauling cars. You the puny fella. You get to shovel rocks."

"I can pull cars with them."

"Did I tell you to talk?" He said as he backhanded Lou. She managed to not fall.

Jimmy went to move forward, hatred in his eyes but Noah reached and touched his arm.

Lou stood back up. The man threw a shovel in her hands. The other men walked away, dragging Lou with them

"How the fuck are we gonna watch Lou now?" Asked Jimmy.

Before Noah could answer, a guard walked over and jabbed Jimmy in the gut with a long cane pole. Jimmy doubled over.

"No one told you to talk! Stand up and get to work hauling that car!" The man yelled.

Jimmy stood back up. One of the men came and chained Noah to one side of the small rail car then chained Jimmy to the other.

"Nows this is how ya goin to do this. Ya take take this cart back and forth down this rail. It gets loaded and you haul it back up. You fall and it won't work out well for ya. I ain't as nice as the axe line. Get your fuckin asses goin!"

Noah began to push the car down the incline while Jimmy put his back against it to keep it from rolling away. They were sweating by the time they made it to the bottom. Jimmy and Noah fell to their knees. A man walked by and hit Noah across the back with his cane pole.

"Git your worthless ass up! You stay standing or I will beat the living hell out of you!" Screamed the man.

Jimmy stood before he got to him. He was still sore from his beating yesterday. The car was loaded by other workers. They all looked to be sick. Half of them coughing. Jimmy turned and looked at Noah across the rail car. Noah shook his head. This was not going to be good as they watched rocks being loaded in the car. Jimmy looked around for Lou. He saw her in the far corner shoveling small rocks. She quickly looked back at him before getting back to work.

"What you fuckin waiting for! Get the fuck up that hill!" Screamed the guard in Jimmy's face.

Jimmy put his shoulder against the car and started pushing. Noah grabbed the chains hooked to the front and started pulling. They made it up. They got a small rest as it was unloaded then made their way back down. After three more trips, the guard stopped them for the day. Noah felt like he was dying so he didn't know how Jimmy was even standing after yesterday. They were taken back to the holding area. Noah saw Lou just a few men behind them. The guard unhooked Noah's chains and pushed him inside. He came to Jimmy.

"I see you made it through the day. I think you've learned your place." He said as he pushed him inside. It was all Jimmy could do not to pound his face. Lou was pushed in a few men after.

They made it over to their spot. Noah sat while Jimmy collapsed onto his chest in the dirt. Lou ran over to him.

"Jimmy?"

"I'm fine Lou. Just let me lay here for a few." Mumbled Jimmy.

"They should be on the way by now." Said Noah.

"They are coming. I can feel it." Replied Lou.

They looked down at Jimmy. He was sound asleep laying in the dirt.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Teaspoon and the family had been riding hard for a few days. He was thankful as he saw Laramie come into view. They stopped about a mile outside of town and made camp.

"Buck, son. We can't be seen with you. If the man you talked about is still here, he is gonna notice you and know that we have come for them."

"I know."

"So you and Kid are gonna go in first. Get a room at the hotel just like you told the clerk that you would be back. We will come in a coupla hours later and check into the boarding house. Emma, me and you will pose as husband and wife. Ike and Cody will come in after us. They will be just like y'all were. Passin through. Buck, we will appear to have no connection to you at all."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Watch yourself Buck. I'm sure he will notice you right off. That's why I want Kid with you."

"I'll know who to look for. I'll find out what I can."

"Hopefully we can get him to approach Ike and Cody. See where it takes us. Ike and Cody can meet up with us at the boarding house."

"Gotcha." Said Cody as Ike nodded.

"We head into town in the morning."

The sun rose on another day. Jimmy pulled himself off the dirt. Lou and Noah were already rising.

"Better today." Asked Lou.

"Yeah I guess. Not as stiff." He said as he stood.

"My back is killing me." Said Noah.

"Quit yapping and get your asses out here! Times wastin!"

They lined up and waited like always. It had been a week. Lou didn't know how much more she could take. She was black from all the dirt and grime. Her entire body hurt. Her hands were a mess. She honestly knew deep down that she wasn't going to be able to keep up today. She felt weak and sick to her stomach. They came to the gate. The snarling man chained their ankles again. Lou's ankles had been rubbed raw for days. She had noticed swelling the last few days but had managed to keep it to herself. She hoped that was not why she was feeling sick.

"Y'all been doing a great job so get back in the mine today. Have fun." Smiled the guard.

Jimmy and Noah started hauling the cart down the track. Noah thought along the way. He had seen the cages strewn about. He had seen the boys and men that had tried to stand up against these people. They were beaten and locked into the small cages. They were given no food or water until they would break and fall back in line. He had managed to keep himself out of that loop but he worried for his friend. Jimmy acted like he could snap at any minute. If he ended up there, he might not make it back out. Noah worried for Lou. She had taken on a sickly pallor as of late. He was going to approach her about it tonight. They made their way down into the mine for the third time. Hopefully they would take a break soon. They came to a staggering stop at the bottom. Noah saw Lou to the side. She lifted the shovel and lost her balance. She leaned into the wall. The guard took notice and went to her.

"Get ya fuckin ass off the wall! It ain't break time!"

Noah saw Lou try but she fell back again. The guard lifted his cane to swing it at her. Lou reflexively put her hands up to block the blow. It all happened so fast. Jimmy's anger seemed to explode as he lunged forward. Noah tried to lean across the car but missed grabbing his shirt. He jumped until the chains snapped his legs out from under him. He fell but managed to snag the man's arm pulling him down with him. The man jumped back to his feet and turned with the look of pure hatred toward Jimmy. Jimmy still laid on the ground. The chains making it hard to get back to his feet. The man started screaming over him. Jimmy rolled and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I heard you had an attitude needin adjustin! You stupid fuck! Think you can make a fool outta me! I'm the meanest bastard here!"

"Bring it you son of a bitch!"

Jimmy as usual let his anger speak before he used common sense. The man started belting him with the cane. All Jimmy could do was try to roll away from the blows. Noah started yelling. Lou began screaming at the top of her lungs. This brought the other guard down from the top. He hit Noah across his back causing him to stumble forward against the rail car. Lou covered her mouth with her hand.

"What the hell is all the damn noise!"

He saw the man continuously beating Jimmy. He stumbled away out of breath. Jimmy lay on the ground groaning curled in a ball.

"What the fuck is this?" He yelled

"Little fucker knocked me down. Made a fool of me. I ain't takin his shit!" Panted the other man.

"Really this one here." He said as he kicked Jimmy on the side of his head causing him to roll onto his other side.

"Yeah his ass done got this once before but it appeared it ain't done no good. He thinks he is Mr. Hero and can help these poor pieces of shit."

"Well time to get it through his thick skull. He will break or he will die." Growled the man as he started belting Jimmy again with the thick cane.

Lou held back tears and turned her head as it went on for a while. Noah never took his eyes away. They finally stopped when Jimmy lay unconscious in his own blood. Lou looked at him knowing this was all caused by her. She should have been stronger. She shouldn't have faltered. The men went to Noah and unchained him from the rail car.

"Drag him up top. I'll let Trevor know."

Noah stared at the man in anger.

"Do it now ya dumb fuck or it is your turn next."

Noah went to Jimmy. He had cuts all over him from the cane lashing. His arms, back, and chest was torn up. His shirt now tattered, Noah grabbed him under his arms and began the daunting task of pulling him up the mine shaft. Lou watched them go. She saw his beaten body. This was because of her. She turned and threw up. The man walked over to her.

"You are a puny little feller. Better get over yourself. If'n I see you stagger again, won't be no one around to help you."

"Yes, yes sir." Stuttered Lou.

"Now that's a good boy. Git back to work."

Lou turned and picked up her shovel. Noah got Jimmy to the top of the hill. He laid him on the ground and knelt beside him. Noah looked at his battered friend. He could see him breathing. Suddenly he was jerked away by two men. He looked over over and saw Trevor nudging Jimmy with his boot.

"A shame. This was a good strong boy."

"Sorry he got out of line."

"You done right Bart. If one gets away with it, it gives the others courage. Put him in a cage. We'll see what happens next few days."

Noah fought to turn around.

"Please he won't fight no more! I will make sure of it!" Yelled Noah.

The men hit him in the gut, sending him to the ground.

"Shut up! What Trevor says goes!"

They hauled Noah back up. Trevor walked over to him.

"He's right. My rules, my law here. Don't speak out of line again or I might just kill him as he lays."

Noah stopped fighting and stood still.

"That's better boy. Back to work!"

They pulled another young man into the mine. Noah saw them drag Jimmy by his feet over to one of the empty cages. He heard the door slam as he was pushed back down inside the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Buck made his way into town that morning. He rode straight to the hotel and went inside. The clerk recognized him from before.

"I see ya made it back. Ya find yer friends?" He asked

"Not yet. I came back thinking they might show back up."

"Here are their things, I kept em just like you asked. Here's your room key."

"Thank you." Buck said as he gathered his friends things and retired to his room.

Two hours later, Teaspoon and Emma made their way into town. After they checked into the boarding house, they went to eat at the restaurant. An hour after them, Cody and Ike rode into town. They checked into the boarding house and made their way over to the saloon.

Back at the mining camp, Mr. Evans had asked to speak with Trevor.

"Trevor, we have lost four more this past week. Get with Josiah. I need replacements."

"Yes sir. I'll go into town for a few days. See what we can round up."

"Oh and Trevor, try to get young sturdy ones please."

"Yes sir."

Trevor tacked his horse and took three men with him as he headed into town to get with Josiah.

Buck and Kid walked the streets of Laramie. As they were passing the mercantile, a figure caught Buck's eye. He stopped to look. There he was. Josiah. He was making small talk with two young boys around the age of sixteen if Buck had to guess. He watched him for a few and watched as he left the boys. He saw him stand just a few down the street and watch as to where they were staying. He had to be the key to all this. He touched Kid and tipped his hat in his direction.

Teaspoon and Emma were walking with her arm looped through his after their meal. Emma saw Buck and Kid coming up the boardwalk. She squeezed Teaspoon's arm. He looked up.

"Well I'll be!" Exclaimed Teaspoon.

Buck stopped in front of him baffled.

Kid tried to hide his smile.

"Look honey a bonafide injun! You from these parts?"

"Um." Buck looked as Teaspoon winked at him.

"You speak English?"

"Oh yes sir, no I'm not from these parts."

"Never met an injun afore. Me and the wife is traveling west to see the sights ain't we darling!"

"Sure is." Said Emma trying not to smile.

"Ya got any of them injun secrets that I could tell my grands?"

"Matter of fact, I can think of one."

Buck leaned close to Teaspoon's ear.

"The man cross the street. Big black hat, black suit, white shirt. That's Josiah."

"Well I'll be honey! I just can't believe it!"

"Come on dear, leave the poor fellow alone now. Sorry hon, he gets terribly excited." Said Emma.

"It's no problem ma'am." Said Buck as he tipped his hat and walked away.

Teaspoon and Emma continued their walk but now Teaspoon's attention was on the gentleman across the street. He seemed to be watching the people come and go. He must be part of the link in all this mess. He just had to figure it out a little more. He watched the man push off from the wall and walk into the saloon.

Cody and Ike were at the bar having a sasparilla. Cody was talking as always. Ike just nodded and listened. Cody stopped and took a sip of his drink.

"Y'all must be new in town." Said some man that had sat beside him.

"Sorry mister, do I know you?" Asked Cody.

"No son, I just don't have much else to do sides sit here this bar. Lost everything I had a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Just don't recall seeing you boys here before. I know just bout everybody."

"No sir, we are just passing through."

"Your homesteads close?"

"No sir, we don't really have a homestead anywhere. We kinda just drift from place to place."

"I see, ain't really no life in that but all the same, maybe I should drift."

"It's a hard life but it works for us."

"Your friend there, he's awful quiet."

"That's Ike. He can't talk but he can hear and sign."

"Well nice to meet you both. Name's Josiah."

"I'm Cody. Nice to meet you as well."

"You going to be in town long?"

"Maybe two weeks at the most."

"Good maybe I'll see you around. Hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thanks sir."

"Well I've taken up enough of your time, I see someone I was expecting. Excuse me."

Cody and Ike watched in the mirror as he met a tall burly man along with three more. They went and sat at the back table ordering drinks. Cody looked to Ike and nodded. They finished their drinks and walked back to the boarding house. Cody and Ike went up their room just as Teaspoon and Emma returned. Teaspoon unlocked their door and went inside. Cody and Ike followed once they knew no one was looking.

"How's it been boys? Emma and I saw Josiah. Buck pointed him out."

"Did he have on a black suit, black hat?" Asked Cody.

"In fact he did."

'He started talking to us at the saloon just a while ago.' Signed Ike

"Yeah, he asked questions just like the ones Buck told us was asked to him." Said Cody.

"He is definitely a big part of all this. It's almost like he looking for these boys." Said Teaspoon.

"He singled us out right away it seemed. One minute he wasn't there, next he was. Said he hoped to see us around." Said Cody.

"He met with four other men too." Signed Ike.

"He did Teaspoon. They looked up to no good."

"Well boys, looks like we went and got us some bait. Might be bout time you put yourself out there."

"Mr. Spoon, what if we lose them too?"

"We won't Emma, Buck will track em. They don't even know we are here. They should lead us straight to them."

"Sounds to good to be true." Said Emma.

"Ike, I think we are going out tonight." Said Cody as he slapped him on the back. Ike smiled and shook his head.

"Buck and Kid will have eyes on you, so will I. I'll send word to him. Just watch yourselves."

"We got this." Said Cody.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

The guard yelled for quitting time for the day. Lou happily dropped her shovel. Her ankles were throbbing, she was unsure if she could walk back to the holding area. Noah saw her pain on her face. Something was wrong. As they shuffled back for the night, they walked past the cages. Lou looked at them all until she came to the next to last one. Jimmy was in there still lying in a bloody heap. Noah shook his head at her. He could see it in her face.

"Don't do it, Lou." He whispered.

She couldn't take it. She ran as fast as the chains around her ankles would allow. She reached the cage and stuck her hand in between the bars. She touched the side of his face but he didn't stir. She stroked his dirty tangled hair. Suddenly she was pulled from him. She went to scream but she suddenly felt sick. The world began to spin before her eyes as she fell onto the ground. Noah tried to step in her direction only to get snapped back in line. He saw two men standing over her. One kicked her in the side.

"Git up or ya goin in one yerself!"

Lou moaned. The men looked at each other. They leaned down. This one wasn't a boy but a girl dressed as a boy. They jumped back. Mr. Evans wasn't going to like this. Noah saw one run toward the main tent. The other just stood over Lou. He was pushed inside the huge tree fence and could see no more.

Lou woke to the feeling of a cool cloth on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up. She was in a tent of some sort. She tried to sit up but someone pushed her back down.

"Please ma'am, just take it easy. I do apologize for all this. I solemnly do."

Lou turned to look straight into Mr. Evan's eyes. She pulled away from his touch.

"Ma'am, my men are complete idiots. I never take women, a woman should never have to do a man's work and for that I am truly sorry. Please just lie still. Your ankles are swollen and possibly have infection. I have sent for you some ointment and bandages."

"You own this horrible place?"

"I know it seems to be bad. A man has to make money any way that he can and I happen to have a lot of it with means to get more."

"These poor boys. You are killing them."

"Ain't nothing to me. I don't know them."

"Why are you helping me? I want to go back with my friends."

"My dear you can't do that. I am having my men fetch you a tub so you can wash. Also I sent them for some proper dresses for you. I am quite taken aback by your beauty. I don't know how anyone could mistake you for a boy."

"Let me go back to my friends please."

"As of now, you have no friends."

"What? Did something happen to them?"

"No it's not that. Just a proper lady shouldn't conspire with such below her. I never have had the time to find a woman to marry. But now it seems one found me."

"What are you talking about? I ain't gonna marry you."

"Sure you are my dear. I need a wife and you want your so called friends to live. Simple as that. It should work out for both of us."

"You'll let them go?"

"You know I can't do that. But I can keep them alive for you. Designate them to easier jobs for their health you know."

Lou turned her head away.

"Clean yourself up my dear. We will talk more later." The old man said as he stood to leave.

The men carried her tub in and filled it with hot water. After they left the tent, Lou took her a bath. She quickly dried and dressed in the dress that he had laid out. She rubbed the ointment on her ankles and wrapped them. She pulled on the lacy gloves. She felt somewhat better. She stepped out into the noon sun. Mr. Evans got up from a table and walked up to her.

"Absolutely stunning. Come I'll show you around properly."

"I've seen it thanks."

"You saw it through the eyes of a worker. Let me show you what it looks like through the eyes of an owner."

"Still looks disgusting to me."

"It won't once you live the life of luxury my dear."

"I don't want that life. I want the one I had back."

"I have been needing me a wife and you shall be her. You will forget about that life because now you have one with me. A better one."

"I need to see my friends."

"They are not your friends anymore, they are your servants, but if that's what you want."

He led her over to the mine where she had been working yesterday. As they came to a stop, Noah came pulling the cart to the top of the hill. He froze when he saw her in a dress.

"If I am to consider, I want him out of the mine. I want him on the hillside with a man named Eric."

Mr. Evans seemed to consider a moment. He looked at the guard, pointed at Noah.

"Move him off this to the hillside. Chain him to a man named Eric."

"Yes sir Mr. Evans."

The man unchained Noah and led him off. Noah stared at Lou as she walked away. They walked farther along until they started passing the cages. Lou felt sorry for each and every man or boy in one.

"This is horrible. How can you do this to people? Some look like they are dying."

"If they are in one, then it is by their choice not mine."

Lou came to the one holding Jimmy. She stopped walking. He was still laying in a heap. He looked like he had not moved at all. His face was bloody. His arms, chest and back covered in cuts and dried blood. He had bruises all over him. Lou sucked in her breath.

"I take it this was the other so called friend."

Lou's eyes teared up. Mr. Evans turned to look at her face.

"Oh my darling don't cry for this one. He is in there by his own choice."

"He is in there because of me! He drew attention to himself so your damn guards would spare me! Don't you understand, he was trying to protect me from you!" Yelled Lou gritting her teeth.

"I see it now. You had something special with this one."

"He is my best friend. Can I speak to him? Please?"

"If it will make you happy, but a lady shouldn't hold such clientele. You need to bid him goodbye."

Lou didn't even hear him. She stared at Jimmy's still form as she approached the cage. She took her glove off and put her hand on his face through the bars. She silently cried.

"Oh Jimmy. What have you done? Why do this for me? I'm not worth it." Lou cried.

Jimmy stirred under her touch. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"Yes...yes you are." He said as he closed his eyes again. His breathing becoming more labored from his pain.

Lou turned back to Mr. Evans.

"I want him out and tended to, now."

"My darling, we can't do that. He knocked a guard down. We can't let that go."

"Please. Just let him out."

"I can't honor your wishes."

"Then will you please feed him."

"I might can do that for you. You will see I'm not that heartless and I am a man of my word. You will be my bride and I will treat you fair. I will make sure no harm comes to you."

Lou turned back to Jimmy. She placed both hands on him trying to send some sort of comfort.

"Oh my, I see it more now. You care for this one more than a friend. You love this one."

Lou didn't turn around just wept quietly.

"I'll make you a fair deal. I will let him out once you become my wife until then he remains in the cage. But he can never leave this place and if you look to him this way again, I will have Trevor dispose of him."

Lou had to help Jimmy in any way possible. Lou slowly nodded her consent.

"Wonderful. I will begin making the arrangements. We shall marry this weekend."

Lou just stood crying until he took her arm and led her away.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Cody and Ike made their way over to the saloon that afternoon while Emma and Teaspoon went over to the restaurant for supper. As Teaspoon pushed Emma's chair under the table, he saw the man described as Josiah come in along with another taller man. Teaspoon sat across from Emma and nudged her with his foot. She looked up as well. Teaspoon face turned a deep shade of red as he watched them sit at a table. Emma leaned across.

"Teaspoon, you look like you are going to blow your top."

"Emma, I'm trying not to show it but that son of a bitch is wearing Jimmy's colts."

Emma just about fell out of her chair. She looked down and covered her face with her hands to hide her tears.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"He definitely is our man."

"Calm yourself, he can't see you staring. Men like him know when something's off."

"I know. Just give me a minute."

Teaspoon stood and walked outside trying to calm himself. After he felt he had it under control, he walked back in.

"Time to let the boys know. We know he is our guy along with the fella that met Buck. They should hopefully make a move on Cody or Ike soon. Let's keep our eyes and ears open."

Josiah and Trevor talked for quite a while. Finally both men stood and shook hands. Josiah was smiling as they left the establishment. Teaspoon and Emma sat for a while longer before they made their exit. They left and walked toward the mercantile as the day was coming to an end. They passed Josiah and Trevor on the boardwalk.

"That indian is back in town. The one that y'all missed. He came back with another fellow." Said Josiah

"He's just looking for his friends. He ain't gonna find them. He is too suspicious to even try to take him so I say we leave him be. Just avoid him Joe."

"Not a problem. Let's head over to the saloon. I got some picked out for ya." Josiah said as they walked along.

Teaspoon and Emma didn't stop, they went straight on to the boarding house. Teaspoon now knew these were the men. Now to follow them and find his boys.

Cody and Ike saw Josiah and the other man come in along with three more behind them. The group again went to a table in the back. Ike was listening to Cody jabber on when he looked their way and saw Josiah nod in their direction. He hit Cody's arm making him spill his drink.

"Dang it Ike!"

'Pay attention!' Ike signed.

The bartender came over and wiped up Cody's mess. He saw Ike looking at Trevor. He started to leave when Cody spoke.

"Excuse me, that man back there. He has been here for the last two nights. He some kind of rancher around here or something?" Asked Cody.

"You could say that."

"What's his name?"

"Sorry I can't talk about him." He said as he walked away.

'Why did you ask him?!' signed Ike

"I reckon I should have kept my mouth shut but thought maybe I could get a name at least. Let's head over and talk to Teaspoon."

Ike grabbed Cody's arm signing wildly.

"Slow down, I can't keep up."

'He has Jimmy's guns!' signed Ike

Cody looked at the man as he stood to leave.

"Well I'll be damned."

Cody and Ike left the saloon to head back over to the boarding house to find Teaspoon.

The barkeep nodded to Trevor as he was leaving for the night. Trevor stepped over.

"The blonde feller at the bar tonight was asking questions about ya. Thought it was odd."

Trevor nodded. He didn't need to say anything. He walked outside. He would talk with Joe later about those two.

Cody and Ike were already back inside Teaspoon's room when Trevor left.

"Teaspoon, that big man has on Jimmy's guns." Said Cody.

"I know son. Emma and I saw them on him today whilst we were eatin."

'That can't be a good sign.' Ike signed

"Where ever they are, they are in it deep. At least we know that those two are our men. Anyone hear from Buck or Kid lately?"

"Saw them next to the store today. That's it."

"Let's try to get em over here."

'I'll go see where they are.' Signed Ike

"Go leave a note at the hotel. Then head right back."

Ike nodded and left. He came back just a few minutes later. The night wore on with Teaspoon and his boys talking. Someone knocked on the door. Teaspoon opened to let Buck and Kid in.

"Anyone see you come here?"

"No, I went around behind several buildings. Kid went a different way."

"Good what did you find out?"

"I overheard two men talking about how it was almost time to get them and head back to camp. I couldn't hear everything but it just sounded off. Then I later saw those same two head into the saloon with a big man."

"Well that big man is wearing our boy's twin pistols."

"What?!" Exclaimed Buck.

"Teaspoon that can't be good." Said Kid.

"Sure enough boys. We saw them today too." Said Cody.

"Teaspoon, Jimmy wouldn't just give up his guns." Said Kid.

"Hold on, I just think that the three of them are just in one hell of a bind. Let's not jump to things. We know they are our guys. We just have to find a way to follow them now."

"I tell you Teaspoon, they are getting ready to make a move soon." Said Buck.

"We think they got Cody and Ike on that list. If they take em, we can follow em."

"How?"

"Tomorrow, Cody and Ike are gonna split up and wander around alone. Cody will head to the saloon. We will wait and see if they take the bait. Ike is our next play if'n they don't grab Cody."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be close." Said Buck.

"We'll all be." Emma said as they all nodded.

Trevor saw the indian come out the alley and head back to the hotel. He then saw the man he was traveling with come from a different direction. He knew those two strangers that Joe had picked were staying at the boarding house. Something was off. He couldn't chance it. They had to leave and come back later.

Cody wandered the street the next day. He went to the saloon several times but neither man was seen. He waited around almost all day. He returned later that night but again neither man showed. He gave up and went back to meet Teaspoon.

"They ain't here."

"We ain't seen them either."

'Looks like they left.' signed Ike.

"Maybe Buck can track them. They had to leave last night or early today."

"I'm tired of waitin, let's go talk with him." Said Teaspoon.

"I'll go." Said Emma "Just in case."

She stood and left to go find Buck and Kid. Teaspoon looked at his other boys.

"There has got to be someone here that knows something."

'The barkeep!' signed Ike.

"Ike's right, I might have made the mistake of asking who the big man was. He had to say something."

'Maybe we should go pay him a visit.' Signed Ike

"Let's wait on Buck and Kid. If they can't turn anything up, he will be our next stop. Let's not give ourselves away just yet."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Another day had come and gone. Lou sat alone in her tent. Two armed men stood right outside. She held her head in her hands as she cried. It seemed that was all she could do lately. Her ankles were starting to look better but she didn't feel any better. She did see Noah this morning. He looked like he was sick but was being treated better if you could say that. He just didn't look healthy. She wasn't allowed to speak to him. She hadn't seen Jimmy. She was going to take a chance. She was going to get over there tonight somehow. He was in the shape he was because of trying to help her. Now she had to do this to help him live. The tent flew open as Mr. Evans walked in with a package.

"Hello my love."

Lou didn't reply.

"Well then. I have something for you. You will be so happy."

He walked over and sat the box down next to her. She turned and looked away.

"Look at me and open it."

Lou turned to look at him.

"I need to see that he is alright."

"Who? If you mean him, you know I told you that you couldn't have anything to do with him. Now open the box."

"Is he alive?"

"Will you ever shut up about him!"

Lou stood and walked to the back of the tent.

"I'm sorry love. I was taught never to raise a voice to a lady. Open the box and let me see you smile. If you do, then I will let you see him for yourself."

The urge to see if Jimmy was ok overpowered everything that her mind was telling her. She opened the box and pulled out a long lacy white wedding dress. It was actually a very beautiful and well made dress but she felt sick looking at it.

"I need to see Noah, the black man, as well."

"Why him?"

"He was one of my closest friends. I would just like to have a friend close by. I feel alone."

"Well as for that one, I can do you better. I will make him your attendant. No more hard labor for him if you will smile and be happy."

"What about Jimmy?"

"Louise. You feel differently towards him than you do the other. I don't know. Let me think on him. He is trouble."

"He won't be. I promise."

"Marry me first then we shall talk about him."

"I will make sure that he stays in line if you let him out."

"I told you already, he isn't getting out until the wedding and only then will I consider it."

Lou looked down. She had been fighting this man. Maybe it was time to play the cards that she was dealt.

"May I ask you what is your first name?"

"Gerald."

"Thank you. If I am to marry a man, then I would need to be able to call him by his given name." Said Lou trying to clean up her speech.

She looked at the dress again and put on her prettiest smile. Gerald looked stunned.

"You are such a beautiful young lady. You shall have anything you want here."

Lou just kept smiling.

"Here my love, let me take you to see your friend. Just think, he could be out in just a few days."

Louise just about gagged but held onto her fake smile. She had to turn the tables. She could use this man, his affections, and hopefully get free range of the operation. She could then see Jimmy and try to plan their escape. She could do this. Her mind was whirling as they came upon the cages. She saw one man being pulled out and thrown in the back of a wagon. She turned her head. The poor man was dead. Her heart started beating out of her chest as they neared the one where they were keeping Jimmy. She didn't need to run to him or show her emotions. She could do this. He was propped up against the bars. His head hanging down, his arms limp at his sides.

"May I please be the one to inform him of our news?"

"Of course love."

Lou walked over while Gerald stood a short distance away. Jimmy didn't stir as she came up to the bars.

"Jimmy, it's Lou."

He painfully raised his head just enough to see her. Lou felt her eyes start to water. She forced them to stop. He was still black and blue. He still had dried crusty blood all over him. Some cuts appeared to look ok but some were red and swollen. He had rings under his eyes. He breathed harshly.

"Jimmy, I have come to inform you of my upcoming wedding to Mr. Evans."

Jimmy acted like he didn't notice her.

"Jimmy, please?"

"Louise." He whispered.

"I am planning to be married soon."

"Don't Lou. Don't do it."

Lou heard someone come up behind and speak to Gerald.

"I will be right back Lou darling, it's important."

Lou nodded as he walked a little farther away to talk to another man.

"Jimmy I told him that I would marry him in exchange for him to let you live. I will marry in a few days so you won't be in this thing much longer. I promise you."

"Don't. Don't do that Lou. I ain't worth it. Get yourself out now."

"You are worth it to me."

Jimmy tried to raise his head farther up to look in her face.

"Are they feeding you?"

"Of course I am feeding him love, that was our agreement. He just has been refusing it." Said Gerald coming up behind.

Jimmy gathered all the strength he had left. He fell forward and grabbed the bars.

"Don't let her ruin her life for me. Let her go please." Jimmy rasped out.

"Sir, I have treated Mrs. Louise horribly but she cannot leave here. She might tell others where we are. So she either becomes my wife, or I kill you. She chose wisely."

"Kill me and let her go. Don't hurt her."

"It's be my wife or let the men have her. I think this is the better option. Good day sir."

"You rich fucker. When I get out of here, I am going to kill you."

Gerald stopped while Louise closed her eyes.

"If you get out."

"You promised me!" Said Lou.

"That I did my dear, but you promised me that you could get him to act civilized."

"I can! I promise."

"We shall see. Let's leave him to himself. We have a wedding to plan."

Gerald escorted Lou away as she looked one last time at Jimmy. He was clinging to the bars for dear life, shaking all over. She had to get him out quick if she didn't, she feared that she couldn't save him.

Jimmy saw Lou walk away. At least they hadn't hurt her. He had to get out of here. Suddenly he felt sick, the floor shifted and he slumped to the floor. He looked up at the evening sky as the darkness took him over.

The next morning Noah wasn't taken to the hillside instead they chained him and took him to the tents. The guards took him into one and told him to clean up. They had fresh clothes in there for him. He washed and dressed. The men returned and pushed him to a larger tent. They pushed him inside and there was Lou. She was in a long dress with her hair fixed. He looked at her in confusion.

"Thank you, now you can go." She told the guards but they only went to stand outside.

"Lou?"

"Noah!" Lou said as she hugged him.

Noah started coughing.

"Noah you look sick. Are you ok?"

"I've been feeling sick a lot lately. Eric gave me these herbs. Told me to eat one a day. He said the men that work the mine get sick from all that junk you breathe down there."

"At least you are in one piece."

"Yeah I only managed to have a few spats. I've been looking for you. I've been worried sick."

"Mr. Evan's wants me to marry him. He says I can never leave anyway and he needs a wife."

"Lou, you can't be serious."

"I fought him every which way but then..."

"Then what Lou?

"He said he saw that I had feelings toward Jimmy. He said he would kill him if I didn't. I agreed Noah."

"You don't know if he will keep his word Lou. That's just too risky."

"He said he will keep him alive here but that I can't see him."

"You can't do this. Jimmy wouldn't want that. You got to think of how to get yourself out. Help the others find us."

"I got you here didn't I?"

"What's that all about anyway?"

"Told him I needed a friend here. That I wouldn't smile without you so he made you my attendant. No more mining for you."

"So you said you'd smile at him in order for me to be away from the mine."

"I did."

"I'm flattered Lou but please. Get yourself out. I will help you escape."

"I have to earn his trust Noah and fast. Have you seen Jimmy? I'm afraid he ain't going to make it." Lou started to tear up.

"I know it. I guess we will play along and make nice. See where it gets you."

"You mean us."

"No I mean you."

Just then the tent flew open and Gerald entered. He looked at Noah.

"Go get my food ready. Bring a table covering as well. I'll give you ten minutes."

Noah nodded and shuffled out, the chains still on his ankles.

"Happy my dear?"

Lou turned around with her biggest smile.

"I've been thinking, I want a house. I don't want to live in a tent. And, I want to be able to walk in the mornings and afternoons."

"A house is no problem. You will have to walk with a guard."

"Why? I'm not leaving my friends. The prisoners are chained and in cages. There are guards everywhere. Where would I go? I just want time to think by myself. Just a quick walk around."

She saw that he seemed to be thinking it over. She walked up to him and hugged him. She kissed his cheek.

"I don't see where that would be any problem at all. I will let the men know."

"Thank you Gerald." Said Lou still smiling.

He kissed her hand and went back outside. Lou shook her hand and went to wash it his kiss off. Noah was just coming in with her food. He sat the tray down. She pointed for him to sit across from her as she ate. She slipped him some of her food.

"Lou, are you sure you can do this?"

"I can and I will. Jimmy saved me now it's my turn to help him."

"We need to get you out Lou."

"He just agreed that I could walk twice a day alone. I will find us a way."

"You a way. If you get the chance to make a run for it, you are going. There are more people here than just us Lou. They need help."

Lou just stared at her food, thinking over what Noah had said.

Teaspoon and the family looked for tracks the next morning until nightfall. It was like they had vanished. Josiah was gone. Trevor was gone. Their hope was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Lou took her morning walk to see how it would go. The guards didn't bother her and she did her own thing. She took another walk right before nightfall. Most of the guards were busy pushing the workers back into the holding area so Lou walked around and went straight on to Jimmy. He was laying on his side, curled up in the small cage.

"Jimmy?"

"Lou?"

"I can't stay long. Did you eat somethin?"

"I can't."

"Jimmy please eat. I am gonna git us out outta here soon."

"Get yourself out."

"I can't leave you, he will kill you."

"It'll be ok."

"Jimmy look at me please."

"I can't, it hurts."

"I am going to help us, help everyone here. I give you my word."

"Help the others, I can't move so leave me."

"I can't do that Jimmy."

"You can."

"I love you."

Jimmy got quiet.

"Don't kill yourself for me."

"Why you almost killed yourself to protect me?"

"Go for help."

"What if I go and he kills you?"

"It'll be ok."

"I don't won't to leave you."

Jimmy didn't answer. Lou touched his matted hair. He had passed out again. She felt him trembling. She had to move and fast. She left and went back to her tent to find Gerald waiting.

"My love, how was it?"

"Very calming. I so needed this time."

"I had your servant fill your tub. I sent for some new dresses for you. I laid them out for you to pick one to wear."

"Thank you Gerald, I've never had anything like this."

"It will get better for you. You will see."

"Thank you."

Gerald went to leave.

"Louise, my love. I know you went to him. Don't do it again for I would hate to cause you pain."

Lou's smile faded as he continued on out. Noah looked at her.

"You can't play with him Lou. There is something off in the head."

"I've thought it over. I'm leaving tonight Noah. You have to help me. I see where the horses are kept. If I can get there, then I can run for town."

"You will get there."

Once camp was settled and quiet, Noah and Lou eased their way toward the horses.

"If they hear anything, I'll make it out to be me trying to escape. You run Lou. Ride hard."

"They might hurt you Noah."

"There are more lives at stake than just mine."

Lou jumped onto a horse bareback while Noah tied a makeshift rope halter. She heard a horse whinny. There was a commotion.

"Go Lou!"

She kicked her horse and ran hell bent for town.

Noah saw Trevor coming his way. He ran and began untying horses. He tried to jump on one as Trevor grabbed him and hauled him to the ground. He kicked him until he couldn't move. More men surrounded him. They hauled him to his feet and began to drag him back into the camp. Once inside, Gerald stepped out of his tent.

"He was trying to leave. Stupid son of a bitch. The leg chains stopped him."

"Louise will be devastated in the morning when she hears the news. Put him in a cage, he can't be trusted. She thought he was her friend. I hate to let her know."

"You can't trust that woman, Gerald. She already wore man's clothing. She came from the outside, look what we put her through and her friends. She will try to save them."

"She will be my bride. She won't go against me."

"Are you so sure?"

"She won't. I have him."

"Is she worth risking it all? We should just kill her and them. End this now Gerald."

"She won't. You shall see."

Trevor didn't know how to win his argument so he hauled Noah personally to the cages. He dumped him inside, slammed the door, and locked it. Noah rolled around until he could sit up. He spit the blood from his mouth. He looked over. He was next to Jimmy.

"Jimmy? Hey Jimmy?"

Jimmy made no move to look at him. Noah heard a faint whisper in return.

"Noah."

"Hey man, look at me. She's out. She ran to town. You hear me, she's out."

Jimmy just lay on his side. Noah could see the steady shake of his body. He could see the sweat on him even though he appeared to be cold.

"Jimmy, she's out. Just hang on. They will be coming. Jimmy?"

Jimmy convulsed and then his body stopped moving.

"Jimmy, come on." Noah knew that he wasn't good. He could smell the blood and infection. He smelled of dirt and urine. He obviously hadn't moved in days.

Jimmy started shaking again.

"Help is coming Jimmy. Just a little longer."

Jimmy didn't respond anymore. Noah fell back against the bars. He hurt all over. He spit blood from his mouth again. Come on Lou, you can make it.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Teaspoon and Emma were at the ends of their minds. Exhausted, they went to their room for the night. They had just closed their eyes when a hard knocking came on the door. Emma looked to Teaspoon. He grabbed his gun and eased the door open. Buck and Kid were there smiling. He let them in and almost fell in shock. Lou was behind them in a dress no less. He grabbed her and hugged her tight. Emma hugged her next. They sat down to talk.

"They are being held at a mine bout five miles outta town."

"What are we lookin at?"

"Lots of men. I don't even know how many. And lots of prisoners, bout forty in all I'd guess."

"My God."

"Lou honey, I can't believe you had to endure this." Said Emma.

"I'm ok. I don't know how long I would have made it without Jimmy and Noah."

"You know where they are in all that mess?" Asked Teaspoon.

"After tonight, I ain't sure if Noah is even alive. He helped me get out. Jimmy is barely. He is locked in a cage."

"I knew that you should have never went on this damn run!" Said Kid.

"Just shut up for once and let me talk!" Screamed Lou.

Teaspoon grabbed Kid's arm and pointed over to a chair.

She told them of the horrible things that happened. She told them of Evans and his marriage proposal. She told them that he had agreed to keep Jimmy and Noah alive if she did it.

"Now I've probably just killed them both."

"We don't know that Lou honey. We will get them." Said Emma.

"I have to go back."

"We are all going. We leave at first light."

"Don't you think Lou should stay here Teaspoon, we can find it." Said Kid.

Teaspoon went to speak but Lou jumped up first.

"Let me tell you one thing right now! I am so sick and tired of you and your opinions about me! I am who I am and I won't change it! I am going back, I have to! Jimmy was almost killed because of me!"

"So you want to go back for him and that's it."

"Oh my God! Noah is there too along with forty other innocent souls! Do me a favor Kid, find you another girl cause this one is done with you!"

Lou turned and went to the other side of the room with Emma following behind. Teaspoon and Cody snatched Kid up.

"You got no right to be talking like that now!" Said Cody

"I can tell her what I want to!"

"Kid, Cody's right. Now is not the time. Set it to the side til we solve this problem. Can you do that?"

"For now." Said Kid.

"Good, now settle down and let's get ready. We need a plan."

Buck walked over and placed his hand on Lou's shoulder. She turned and saw that he had her spare change of boy clothes in his hands. She smiled and hugged him tight.

"We get both of them back tomorrow." Whispered Buck.

"I know we will."

Noah watched Jimmy throughout the night. He had tried to talk to him when they were left alone but Jimmy had become unresponsive. Noah couldn't stop himself from shivering. He ached all over. His left arm hurt like hell. He had to fight the weakness that he felt. Lou would come. She will bring help. He would have to be able to help her move Jimmy when the time came. His eyes grew heavy with exhaustion. He thought of freedom from this mess as he fell asleep.

Gerald woke early the next day. He dressed in his suit and made his way over to Louise's tent. He stood outside.

"My love, are you decent?"

No answer.

"Louise, my love? Are you awake?"

No answer.

He opened the flap and went inside. She wasn't there and hadn't appeared to have been all night. He felt a knot begin to grow in his chest. He began to shake with anger.

"Treeeevvvvvvoooooorrrrrrr!" Gerald yelled

Trevor came running.

"Sir! What's wrong?" He stopped when he saw the empty tent. He knew this would happen eventually.

"Sir, I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. It is mine alone."

"I have to tell you sir, the reason that we came back from town early was because I'm afraid people are here looking for her. I should have told you sooner."

"Can't be helped now."

"We need to leave. Start over away from here. We have done it before. She will bring hell with her when she returns."

Gerald just stood holding the wedding dress. He was steady shaking. He ripped the dress in two.

"Sir, what do you want to do?"

"Kill them all. I will go pack."

Trevor nodded and went to ready his men.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Lou led Teaspoon and her family to the outside of the mine camp. They sat and waited.

"Over there are the cages. Jimmy has been in one for days. If I had to guess, Noah got put in one last night." Lou whispered.

"What are cages?" Asked Cody.

"They put the men in them that won't back down. I've seen men die there."

"If'n that's where our boys should be. Don't blow that spot up."

"The big tree fence thing is the overnight holding area. That is where we slept for the night. There's the mine opening and the rock line. The tents over yonder is where Mr. Evans stays."

"Let's stay away from where the prisoners are. Who holds the keys?"

"Trevor."

"Who is he?" Asked Kid

"That one there." She said as he came out of a tent.

"That's the man from town." Said Buck.

"Yep. He has a man that picks out passers through. He tells Trevor and he gets them here."

'What are they doing?' signed Ike

"Looks to me like they are packing up." Said Kid

"He knows I'm gone." Said Lou.

They watched as men opened the big gate and the prisoners lined up to have chains on their ankles. The workers were pushed into a big herd.

"Something's wrong Teaspoon. We have to go now! I think they are going to kill them!" Said Lou.

"Cody, Kid go towards the tents. Buck and Ike, go to the other side. Emma, Lou, y'all ready?"

"Your damn right." Said Emma.

"Alright boys, time to light em up."

The men stood all around the herd of prisoners. Some of the captives had begun to shake. They knew what was happening. The guards laughed at them as they raised their guns. Just as they were about to pull the trigger, an explosion hit near the mine. They jumped and turned in that direction. Another one went off beside the tents. Trevor ran for Gerald as explosions were going off everywhere. He grabbed him and pulled him down onto the ground next to the wagon.

"Stay down! They are here!" Trevor yelled.

"Don't let them get away!" Yelled Gerald as gunshots started raining down.

Trevor looked as some of his men fell. He saw strange men running in the chaos. One grabbed a pick axe and hit the main chain holding the prisoners together. They began to scatter and run. Trevor aimed his gun at the blonde man's back and fired. Cody felt a stab in his right shoulder as he fell forward. Kid grabbed Cody and pulled him out of the line of fire.

"Cody! You ok?"

"I'm fine, just go help!" Yelled Cody as he got behind a nearby tree. He fired at guards running nearby.

Kid ran back into the chaos trying to help the sick to safety. Lou and Teaspoon came into the fight. She had to clear a way to the cages.

"We need to get you out of here now Gerald!" Said Trevor.

"She's here. Go kill him. Kill him now and let her see I'm a man of my word!"

"Sir I think you should just run! Let them be!"

"I told you to kill him and kill him now!"

Trevor nodded and ran over to the cages.

Noah saw everything unfolding. He tried to rouse Jimmy. He couldn't reach him through the bars.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! They are here! Jimmy, I need you to get up!"

Jimmy made no move. Noah saw Teaspoon running nearby.

"Teaspoon! Teaspoon!"

Teaspoon stopped and looked. He then saw Noah and ran to him. He looked at the lock.

"I've got to find the keys, Noah." Teaspoon looked around and saw ten more cages with men in them.

"You ok son?"

"Sore and my arm hurts like hell but Jimmy isn't answering."

Teaspoon stepped over to Jimmy. He looked like death itself. The smell almost gagged him.

"Noah, I got to get the damn keys!"

"Drop your gun and put your hands up!"

Teaspoon did as he was asked.

"Turn around."

He turned slowly. He saw the man aiming one of Jimmy's guns at him. He saw the keys and a set of cuffs in his other hand. He threw the cuffs at Teaspoon.

"Put them on and chain yourself to that cage."

Teaspoon stared him down. Trevor pulled the hammer back and aimed right at Noah's head. Teaspoon did as he asked. Trevor went over to Jimmy's cage and opened it. He reached in and grabbed one of Jimmy's arms. He pulled him out and watched as he fell to the ground. He kicked him and Jimmy moaned weakly.

"Leave him be." Said Teaspoon.

"Can't do that. She should make her over in a few. Got to be ready."

Jimmy couldn't stand. Another man came running over and helped Trevor hold him up and chain his arms over his head to the top of the cage. He was just hanging there half conscious. Soon Teaspoon spotted Lou making her way over. Noah was stuck he couldn't get out. Teaspoon was chained. Lou froze when she saw the scene in front of her.

"I, my love, are a man of my word." Said Gerald as he stepped out from behind.

"You are a horrible cruel man." Said Lou.

"You shall see what your choices have caused. No woman should lower her standards for scum like this! I would have given you everything!"

"You would have just had another prisoner."

"Kill him." Said Gerald.

Noah lunged against the bars and Teaspoon pulled at his restraints. Lou found she couldn't move. Trevor raised one of Jimmy's guns and took aim. Trevor suddenly flinched and looked stunned. He fell to the ground. Emma stood behind Lou, her gun still smoking. The other man there ran and threw Lou to the ground. Emma ran trying to find a safe position. Gerald picked up the gun Trevor had dropped. Buck and Ike came upon the scene followed by Kid.

"I will show you who makes the law around here!" Yelled Gerald as he pulled the trigger.

His bullet slammed into Jimmy as Kid, Ike, and Buck all fired at the same time. Gerald jerked around as all three bullets found their mark. He fell to the ground dead. Lou started screaming. Kid tried to go to Lou but she slapped him away. Buck went to Trevor and got the keys. He unlocked Jimmy and he fell in a heap. He got Teaspoon and Noah free. He ran to open the rest as Teaspoon went and grabbed Lou in a hug. Emma ran to Jimmy along with Ike. Cody made his way over holding his arm.

"Teaspoon! The bullet barely clipped him in the chest! He is still with us!"

Teaspoon and Lou ran over. Teaspoon looked at his boy. He stood and looked around at all the sick. They needed help here. There were too many to try to move. Buck made his way around unlocking all the shackles. Kid looked at Lou crying over Jimmy. He turned and walked away, checking all the dead guards. Noah went over to Trevor. He knelt over him and unfastened Jimmy's guns. He pulled them off and held them to his chest.

"What are we gonna do Teaspoon? All these people need help."

"I'll go into Laramie and get the sheriff. I'll send the doctor out. Then I'll go to every town close and send help out." Said Kid.

"I'll help you." Said Buck.

They went to get their horses to leave.

Teaspoon, Ike, and Emma hurried over to the tents. Emma threw back the flaps. There were eight large tents. This would do fine.

"Let's put the worse off together. The others we will house here until they can leave."

"Once they are all settled, I'll get their names. Take a list into town and send word to other towns. Maybe family can come for some of them." Said Teaspoon.

"Let's start sorting this out. Bring in the worse. I'll tend them." Declared Emma.

Teaspoon gathered Ike and the wagon. They went back to Lou as she was holding Jimmy's hand. Noah was sitting beside them as well.

"Let's get him loaded. Emma is at the tent waiting on him. Let us get him Lou."

Lou shook her head and wouldn't let go.

"We have to help him darling or he will pass on." Said Teaspoon softly.

She moved over as Teaspoon and Ike placed him in the wagon.

"Noah ya comin?"

"No I'm not that bad. I'm going to check the others. Get them some help."

Teaspoon led the horse pulling the wagon over to the tent. They unloaded Jimmy. He caught Lou's arm.

"Lou, honey we need you to help us with the others here. Emma will see to him."

"I can't leave him."

"You can't be in the way either. Come help us please."

She looked at Ike who nodded at her. She finally agreed. Soon almost all the tents were full. Two full of injured, one full of the worst, and the other five just men waiting to be fed and find their way home. Kid rode in first that afternoon. He had the sheriff and two doctors with him. They immediately went to the worst as Emma talked with them. The sheriff spoke with Teaspoon.

"Marshal." Said Teaspoon.

"I can't believe that this has been happening here right under my nose. I just can't get over it."

"Well most of these men weren't locals. They were just stopping by for a few. There is a man local to you. First name is Josiah. He was the one to point out the men to be picked up."

"I know Joe. I can't believe he would stoop to this. I'll pick him up as soon as I get back in town. He'll hang for it."

The sheriff looked around at all the poor captives. He looked into the sick tent. These were on the border of death.

"The ones responsible are over here."

Teaspoon led him to the wagon. Evans, Trevor, and all the guards were piled in back.

"No survivors."

"No. They put them all in a group and were going to gun then down. Evans and Trevor were going to kill my boys. We had to act."

"None of them deserved to live if you ask me. Self defense seems bout right."

Teaspoon nodded.

"This is a list of all the names of men here. Can you see if you can find any family?"

"I'm heading back into town now. I'll send the word out. A wagon of supplies should be here soon. I'll arrange another when I get back."

"Much appreciated."

The sheriff shook hands with Teaspoon and left. He went over to the tent with Jimmy. Emma was outside crying.

"Emma?"

"He doesn't think he will make it."

"Where's Lou?"

"Tending some of the others. Don't tell her right now Teaspoon. I have faith that our Jimmy will get through this regardless of what they say."

"What are we looking at?"

"Some of the cuts from his beating are badly infected. He is swollen from it in places. He hasn't had food or water in days. They say he can't fight it off. He also told me that the bullet wound will kill him. That his body is too weak but I don't believe it one minute. He is gonna make it." Emma wiped her eyes and went back inside. Teaspoon looked up at the moon coming up in the sky, tears clouding his view.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Buck rode in the next morning with two more doctors. The wagon with supplies also arrived. Ike went and fed the healthy men with Buck's help. Kid gave them all water and blankets. Cody came outside along with Noah. Cody's arm in a sling, he helped Kid as much as he could. Noah limped stiffly over to the tent with Jimmy. He slipped inside and went to sit by his friend. Jimmy had a deathly pallor on his skin. He was sweating and still shaking.

"Jimmy, it's time for you to quit playing and get over this. Look at me, I stopped acting like this yesterday." Noah smiled to himself.

"They ain't giving you much hope buddy. I think you are gonna surprise them all. Hell please surprise us all." Noah touched Jimmy's hand as he wiped his eyes.

"Enough of this, ain't no reason cause I'm gonna be looking into your eyes tomorrow, right?"

"I got to go. Lots to be done here. I just wanted to let you know that what you done here for Lou. There ain't really no words to describe. She loves you Jimmy. Come on back for her sake."

Noah stood up and walked outside to try to help the others.

Lou was taking a break from the hustle of the day. She had been going non-stop. She saw Kid walking in her direction. She looked at her feet cause she sure didn't need his crap right now.

"Lou, can we talk?"

"Are you gonna tell me what I can or can't do?"

"No it's not like that. It's about us."

"Ain't really in the mood for a fight."

"Come on Lou, I don't want to fight."

"What do you want then?"

"You said the other day that we were over. Is that true, are we done?"

"I didn't want it to happen that way but yes."

"What happened to us?"

"I can't change who I am. I want to be me."

"And one of us let's you do that doesn't he?"

"Don't bring him up, he ain't got nothing to do with me ending us. I ended us cause I can't stand the way you treat me anymore."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I still love you, Lou."

"And I'll always love you just not in that way."

"You want him don't you."

"I don't know what I want or what he will want. But I do know that I don't want to be with you."

Kid looked up at the sky, turned, and walked away. Lou held her head in her hands and cried. She cried over her lost love in Kid. She cried because she hurt him. She cried because of what she had been through the last few weeks. She cried for the men and boys that had died here. She cried for Jimmy. Emma came up and wrapped her arms around her. She held her tight as she let it all out. Finally finished, she stepped back.

"I'm so sorry Emma."

"For what my dear, you are the strongest woman I know and even the strongest need a good cry sometimes. You have been put through hell and you survived."

"I didn't survive on my own. Emma, if it weren't for Jimmy, they would have beat me to death. He stepped in for me."

"Lou, Jimmy would do anything for you even giving up his own life for yours. What he did was his choice to make."

"I just ended things with Kid."

"I see. How do you feel about that?"

"I feel like a burden has gone away. I also feel like I broke his heart."

"Baby, I saw the way he was always trying to hold you back. You ain't a woman to be held down. I never said anything but I didn't think you would be happy."

"Emma, I think I have feelings for Jimmy. It's like we always just fit. Now he won't even know, he will be gone before I get the chance." Lou started crying again.

"Oh Lullabell, let me tell you one thing. That boy over there is headstrong. He could always find trouble in anything. But he has grown into a fine young man, and if you ask me those doctors are wrong. The boy I know will make it through this."

"I feel like he is dying because of me."

"He is not dying. I'll tell you that but also this isn't your fault. If it is anyone's, it's that horrible man that did this to all these poor men. May he rot in hell."

Lou wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Ya really think Jimmy is goin to be ok?"

"I do honey. You know what I think he needs."

"What?"

"A visit from his favorite girl." Emma said as she steered Lou toward the tent.

"I'm scared to see him."

"Go have a chat. I know he will hear you."

Lou entered the tent. Four other men laid near the other side. All seemed to be asleep. She eased up to Jimmy and sat on the ground beside him. He was so dirty. His hair such a mess. The doctors had cleaned him off somewhat in order to tend to the infected cuts on his arms and chest. The gunshot wound on the side of his chest really was just a graze. They had cleaned it and stitched it but they had told her that he would die from the blood loss. He was too weak to handle it. It had been two days since they were set free. It had been a long two days. She reached for his hand. He was cold. She looked for another blanket and put it across him.

"I don't know what to say."

"I just don't want you to die." Lou sobbed.

She stopped and wiped her eyes.

"You did this all for me. To save me from them. I told you I wasn't worth it but you did it anyway. I told you."

She paused again.

"Now I've lost you. They tell me you are dying. They tell me to have my goodbyes but I can't. I can't let you go. Please don't go. I love you."

Lou cried silent tears as she sat holding his hand. She sat there in silence for about an hour.

"I can't sit here and watch you leave me."

Jimmy opened his mouth and sucked in a deep breath. Lou jumped startled.

"Jimmy?"

He turned his head and she felt him squeeze her hand. She smiled crying again. She ran for Emma. Emma ran in behind a short while later.

"He opened his mouth and moved! He squeezed my hand!" Said Lou.

"Jimmy? Jimmy honey?" Said Emma holding his hand. Lou sat opposite him holding the other.

He moved his head again. Emma looked to Lou.

"Lou." Jimmy whispered.

"I'm here Jimmy! We are free! We are safe!"

" Lou."

"Jimmy? Please come back to me!"

Emma ran for the first doctor that she could find. He ran in behind her.

"Lou."

"Mr. Hickok, can you open your eyes?"

Jimmy tried to open his eyes. He heard Lou's voice. He heard another man's voice he didn't know. He heard Emma. He tried again. Why was it so hard? He cracked them open and could see blurry blobs that were people.

"There you are. Come on open them a little further for us if you can." Said the doctor.

Jimmy tried to shift his body on the ground. Pain seized him all over. He gasped. He felt himself falling again. Blackness started to edge its way in.

"Try not to move. Mr. Hickok, don't let go, open your eyes for us."

"Jimmy! Please Jimmy don't leave me now!" Cried Lou.

Jimmy could hear her. She sounded so far away. He needed to let the pain go. He needed to let himself go. He heard her cry for him again. He had to stay for her. He had to bare it for her. She loves me. He forced himself to fight the darkness. He could see the light in the crack of his eyelid.

"Lou."

"Yes it's me, please don't go. I am so sorry! I am so sorry!"

"Lou."

"Yes, Jimmy. Please stay with us."

" I'm tired."

"I know you are but don't let go."

"Tired."

"Come on Jimmy!"

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Jimmy's eyes closed. Lou and Emma looked to the doctor. He felt Jimmy's chest and watched his breathing.

"He just fell back asleep. We got to get him conscious. We need to treat him better. He needs nourishment."

"He has a chance?" Asked Emma.

"I am surprised after what he has been through but yes, I think he does."

Emma and Lou hugged each other then ran to tell the others. Two more days went by with the same routine. Jimmy would try to wake, say a word or two then go back out. Finally on the fourth day, he was able to open his eyes. Lou smiled back at him. He looked around and everyone was there. He tried to smile back. The next day, he ate half a biscuit with some water. The doctors have him some medicine and Buck gathered some herbs for him. He had lost so much weight. The day after, he spoke better.

"Teaspoon, what happened. To the other men."

"Most did have family looking for them. They came and got em. The others, the sheriff helped get them some horses. They rode off when they felt well enough. They all made it."

"What bout Eric?"

"He left with a clean bill of health. He came to tell you bye but you know."

"I heard someone say something over me. Something weird. I felt... Like I had to live."

"He seemed to be a special man."

"He. Helped us."

"He is free now."

"Good." Jimmy was getting sleepy.

"Why don't you take a nap? I'll send Lou over."

Jimmy nodded slightly. Lou came in and pulled his blanket over him. He looked kinda like her Jimmy again. His wounds were looking better. Emma had Teaspoon help wash him. His hair was brushed and straight, all the dirt and odor gone. She bent and kissed his cheek.

"Another few days, and we will try to get you home. Thank you for everything Jimmy. For loving me for me, and for saving me."

Jimmy smiled. Lou thought he was asleep.

"I told you, that you...Were worth it."

Lou bent and kissed his lips as he fell asleep.

"Sleep Jimmy. We will be going home soon. I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Another week passed before Emma thought Jimmy well enough to travel. Most of the others left for home a week ago. They had to get back to the station. The only ones remaining were Teaspoon, Emma, Noah, Lou, and Jimmy. All the men had gone back to their lives and the camp was finally empty. As Teaspoon was packing up the last of their items, he saw the sheriff riding into camp.

"Sheriff."

"See y'all are bout packed up and ready to head out."

"Yeah, it's time. We need to get them away from the memories of this place and we kinda are missin home right about now."

"I hope you have a safe trip back, Teaspoon."

"Me too. It will be slow goings but we will get there."

"I didn't just come to see you off. I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I have had a posse out searching for Josiah. He hasn't yet been found. He is still out there."

"I see."

"Maybe you should hang around for a few more days least til I get a tip on his location."

"Naw. I think we are still gonna head on out. It's been long enough."

"Well watch your backs out there."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Again I'm sorry I didn't catch on to all this. Be safe Teaspoon." The sheriff nodded and turned his horse back toward town.

Emma walked up behind Teaspoon.

"I heard the news."

"Yeah. Hopefully that is all it is. Just news."

"Should we tell Noah and Lou?"

"I don't think we should worry them with it. They have been through enough. He was just a middle man after all."

"Well, I think we are all set. You ready?"

"Jimmy ready?"

"As ready as we can make him."

Teaspoon nodded and followed Emma into the last remaining tent. Lou and Noah were at the wagon making last minute checks before leaving. Teaspoon followed Emma as she walked over to Jimmy. He was sleeping quietly.

"Think he is ready for this Emma?"

"I do. I think he will do much better at home. We have packed the wagon with hay and blankets. He should be comfortable enough."

"He still looks so weak. I hope we ain't rushing things."

"I don't think so, Mr. Spoon. He is getting stronger with each day. The faster we can get him away from here the better. If we have to stop, then that's what we will do."

"Let's load him up then."

Teaspoon gathered Lou and Noah. Emma shook Jimmy slightly.

"Jimmy?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"It's time to go home honey. We are going to load you in the wagon now."

Jimmy nodded and tried to sit up. He got dizzy and fell back.

"No Jimmy don't do that. It's only been two weeks. We got you."

Emma motioned to the others. They picked him up as carefully as they could and carried him to the wagon. They settled him in the back. Lou sat beside him in the covered wagon. Jimmy watched her face.

"Don't worry over me Lou."

"I have never seen you this bad. I can't help but worry."

"I'm fine now. Just got to get back to myself." Jimmy said as he closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep Jimmy. We got a long ride ahead of us."

Teaspoon and Noah got up on the front seat while Emma climbed in back with Lou. With a click of the reins, the group set off toward home. As the day wore on, Teaspoon began to rethink about not telling Noah. He couldn't get what the sheriff told him off his mind.

"Noah, the sheriff came fore we left. He said Josiah is missing."

"What? He didn't catch him?"

"No, said they been looking and so far nothing. Just wanted you to know. Don't tell Louise. It's just the more I think about it, the more uneasy it makes me feel."

"I got you. It definitely changes things knowing he is still out there." Said Noah looking around.

"He is just one man son. It's just my gut is still tore up over this whole thing."

"Teaspoon, I have never seen anything like what went on back there. I still ain't quite past it."

"It will take some time. Honestly I ain't never encountered anything like this either. Seeing my boys locked in a cage near death, has really gotten under my skin."

"I keep replaying Hickok stepping in for Lou. They almost killed him. They would have surely killed her."

Teaspoon put his hand on Noah's shoulder.

"This will pass with time."

"I suppose your right."

The group made decent time for the next two days. Teaspoon figured they had about three more on the trail. Using a wagon would add an extra day of travel. They pulled to a stop a few miles outside of a nearby town. Teaspoon and Noah set about making camp. Lou gathered some wood for a fire. Emma sat with Jimmy. Once they were all set for the night, Teaspoon went to sit with the others.

"We will need a few more supplies before we head out again. Emma, can you get me a list of things?"

"I've already got it ready. Can you stop by the local doc's? We need some more of this for Jimmy." Said Emma handing a small bottle to Teaspoon.

"Sure will. Lou? Think you can ride and help me out?"

"Sure. I'll unhook the horses." Lou stood and walked over to them.

"Noah, stay here with Emma and Jimmy."

Noah understood and nodded.

Teaspoon and Lou mounted the backs of the two horses and left for town so they could get back before dark. Noah went and sat by Jimmy in the back of the wagon.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah, Noah."

Noah watched Emma setting about preparing supper for them.

"Ok today?"

"For the most part. I just can't seem to get up the strength to move. I'm just so tired."

"They almost killed you Jimmy. Do you know how close you were?"

"Yeah I do."

"Lou's been back here with you. How's that going?" Smiled Noah changing the subject.

"I don't know. I think she is just confused. This thing just got her messed up."

"Come on now. She said she loves you. I know how you feel about her."

"Well, we'll see."

"You can't think like that. If she is what you want, then you should at least go for it."

"Maybe. I just don't want her making her mind up based upon what happened."

"You know damn well this has been coming for a while. Just relax and focus on getting yourself up. I was just making talk anyway."

"Yeah."

Noah looked at Jimmy. He had fallen asleep. Noah laughed and climbed down to see if he could help Emma.

Teaspoon walked into the doctor's while Lou went to the local mercantile. He spoke with the local doctor and was able to grab another bottle for Jimmy. He then went to the local express office and sent word to Kid that they should arrive in another three days if all went well. He went to finish helping Lou.

A man went into the express office shortly after Teaspoon left. He walked up to the counter and asked to send a letter. As he handed the letter to the clerk, he looked at Teaspoon's sitting to the side. Sweetwater. They were heading back to Sweetwater. He sent his letter and left.

Teaspoon and Lou loaded up their supplies and headed back to camp. The group ate and settled down for the night.

The man walked back over to his two friends.

"They are from Sweetwater so they still got a few days on the trail."

"You see the others?"

"Nope. They must have rode out early."

"She is with them. Correct."

"Yes sir. She is and the other two as well."

"The old man seems to be on edge. We need to get her away from him."

"Won't be a problem."

"Well there are five of them and three of us. I can't take any chances. I want her to suffer."

"She will. One of them is still in no shape to help. We won't even count him."

"Take him on the trail. The one she is close to. She will do anything for him."

The man nodded and walked away. Josiah looked over to Bart.

"You sure that one is the one."

"Damn sure. He took one of the worst beatins for her. She has feelins for him even Gerald knew. She'll come for him."

"You better be right. I want her to come alone."

"She'll come for him. Sides, I got me some unfinished business with im." Said Bart

"We wait to here from Jack then."

"It won't be long. Ole Jack ain't got no feelins. He'll do anything for money."

"Again, you better be right."


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Teaspoon and the others made camp after another day of traveling. Emma set about making some slight supper for everyone. Jimmy motioned for Noah. He wanted to try to walk some.

"Where you want to go?" Asked Noah

"Don't really care, just need to try to walk some." Said Jimmy as Noah helped ease him up.

"Don't overdo it Jimmy." Scolded Lou.

"I can't be down forever. I need to do this."

Noah tried to steady Jimmy as best he could. Teaspoon saw and got under his other shoulder.

"How am I supposed to do this with y'all under both arms?"

"We can't have you fallin so just walk along with us. Better than nothing." Said Teaspoon.

Noah and Teaspoon were surprised at how little Jimmy weighed. He had gotten so thin. They managed to walk around the small campsite before Jimmy was ready to sit back down. They eased him down into the wagon.

"Wasn't too bad." Said Teaspoon.

"Yeah sure."

"That was good if you ask me since you were almost dead just a few weeks ago." Said Noah.

"I guess. I'm so sick of this shit." Huffed Jimmy.

Emma came and brought him some food. He just looked at his plate.

"Eat Jimmy. If you want to get your strength back, you have to start eating better."

"I got him Emma." Said Lou as she came and sat across from him. Teaspoon and Noah moved to the other side of the fire.

"Come on eat."

"I just ain't hungry."

"You either force it down or I will force it down you."

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow at Lou.

"I mean it. I haven't just got you to lose you."

"Got me huh?"

"Yes."

"Lou, you really think you want to be with me? You don't think it has nothing to do with what just happened to us?"

"You saying you don't have feelings for me?"

"No Lou, it's not that. God. I don't know how to say this. I guess, I just want you to make sure this is what you want." Jimmy said looking at his food.

"Just stop over thinking things. Lord you are tiring. This is what I want. Now shut up and eat this food."

Jimmy smiled slightly and began to try to eat. Halfway through, his stomach turned at the food. He pushed his plate away.

"That's it. Really." Said Lou.

"You don't understand. I can't eat anymore."

Emma walked over and looked.

"He did good Lou. I think he is good."

"Thank God." Said Jimmy.

Lou smiled and started helping Emma clean up their plates. Jimmy laid back in the wagon and closed his eyes. He felt Lou get in beside him and snuggle close. He didn't open his eyes but he smiled.

The following day, they made it to the outskirts of the town of Benton. The next stop would be Sweetwater. Teaspoon and Noah set up their little camp once again. It would be their last night on the trail. Teaspoon and Lou once again readied themselves to run into town for a few things to hold them over. As they left, Jimmy pulled himself up beside the wagon.

"What the hell you doin?" Asked Noah as he came over.

"Standin."

"Why?"

"Cause I feel like it. That's why."

Emma watched the two smiling. She carried on with her tasks.

"Let me help."

"Nope, I got this." Jimmy said as he slapped at Noah's hand.

"And since you got to your feet, just where do you think you are goin?"

"Over to that tree."

"Really."

"Yep."

"Well let's see it."

Jimmy glared at Noah. He let go of the wagon and stood up straight. He wobbled a bit and took hold of the wagon again. He waited for a few. He let go again and took two steps. He glared at Noah again. He walked slowly and steady until he made it to the tree. He hugged the tree once he got there. Emma laughed and Noah smiled.

"Look at you." Said Emma.

"Told you." Panted Jimmy.

"Proud of you Hickok. Now come on back."

"Nope."

"What was that?"

"No."

"Is that a no?"

"Ya heard me."

"I don't think he did." Said Emma.

Jimmy grunted.

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Asked Noah.

"I can't let go of this damn tree."

"Why is that?"

"You know why."

"You need some help, do ya?"

"No I don't." Jimmy glared at Noah and pushed away from the tree.

Noah saw him go for it and ran over to him. The world got dizzy and Jimmy went to fall. Noah caught him as he fell. Emma ran over all the fun gone.

"Jimmy? Honey?"

He opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Got a little dizzy. I'm good now. Let me get up."

"I don't think so. Noah, take him back to the wagon."

Jimmy didn't put up a fight as he was laid back down in the bed of the wagon. He was so tired. He closed his eyes and went fast asleep.

"Ever think you could meet someone as hard headed as him?" Asked Noah.

"I'm just glad to see him getting back to his old ways. Things are starting to look up." Smiled Emma.

"What's even better is we will be home tomorrow."

"You are right. Things are definitely looking up. Can you fetch me some water from the creek? I need to change Jimmy's bandages before supper."

"Be right back."

Noah walked down to the stream with Emma's pot. He bent down to fill it with water. Someone came up behind him and grabbed him around his neck. He dropped the pot onto the edge of the creek and tried to pry the arm from his neck. As he was struggling, he felt a horrible pain in his side. He tried to scream out but the man's hold only got tighter around his neck. He felt it again. The world started to blur and Noah fell down onto the wet ground unconscious. The man straightened his jacket and shirt. He walked back toward their little camp.

Emma was waiting for Noah's return. She was bent over the fire adding some more wood. She heard footsteps coming.

"Thought that creek must have moved." She said laughing.

She went to turn around but before she could, everything went dark as she fell to the ground beside the fire. The man looked to the wagon. He made his way over.

Jimmy was sleeping but he felt like someone was staring at him.

"Go away. I'm tired." He said.

No one said a word. He opened his eyes. He focused on the tall figure in front of him. He saw the long scar running down his face. Jimmy tried not to show his surprise.

"What do you want?"

The man didn't say a word. He reached in and grabbed Jimmy around his neck. He pulled him from the wagon. Jimmy tried to hit him. The man smirked as he watched him struggle. He hit Jimmy in the face knocking him out. He threw his still form over his shoulder and slowly walked back the way he came.

Teaspoon and Lou rode back into camp about thirty minutes later. Teaspoon noticed that the fire was burning out and kicked his horse faster. Lou took notice of Teaspoon and followed suit. They pulled to a stop in the middle of camp. Emma lay beside the smoldering fire. Lou and Teaspoon ran to her.

"Emma? Emma?"

The side of her head was bleeding. It ran down and over her face.

"Emma!"

She moaned as they gently shook her. She slightly opened her eyes.

"Emma! Where's Noah?!" Asked Teaspoon.

Lou was running over to the wagon. She jumped inside. Jimmy was gone. She slumped to the ground. Teaspoon saw Lou stumble down in despair. He knew Jimmy was gone also.

"Emma! Darling, where's Jimmy and Noah?" Asked Teaspoon.

Emma turned to look at Teaspoon. Her eyes barely open.

"Creek."

Teaspoon looked at Lou.

"Lou! Check the creek!"

Lou pushed herself up and ran down to the water. She saw Noah laying in the mud. She ran over to him.

"Teaspoon! Teaspoon! Help me!"

Teaspoon laid Emma back down and ran toward the creek. He saw Lou kneeling beside Noah. He bent down next to them. Lou was holding pressure to Noah's side. Blood oozing up through her fingers.

"Teaspoon! He has been stabbed! Is he breathing?!"

Teaspoon got down beside Noah. He took his shirt off and put it under Lou's hands.

"He is. Keep holding pressure. I'm going to hitch the wagon. We got to get them to town for help."

Lou nodded, tears falling. Teaspoon hitched the horses and picked up Emma. He put her in the back. He drove the wagon down to Louise. He loaded Noah as Lou rode beside him holding the shirt in place. They rode as fast as they could to town.

Teaspoon and Lou sat outside the doctor's house waiting on word. The doc came out a short while later.

"Ms. Shannon will be alright. She is still a little out of sorts. I think I should watch her for a few days. She took a nasty hit. Noah looks like he was stabbed two times. His wounds are pretty severe. He lost a good bit of blood. I can't really say anything to ease your minds. I'm sorry."

Teaspoon looked down at the floor. Lou just let her tears fall.

"Can I see Ms. Shannon? I won't be long."

"Sure. Just remember, she isn't quite back to her old self."

Teaspoon went in and walked to Noah first. He looked at the young man. He touched his hand before walking over to Emma. He gave her a small shake. She opened her eyes.

"Emma? I hate to bother you. I know you are hurting right now."

"Ask me anything."

"Did you see anyone?"

Emma slightly shook her head.

"Do you know where Jimmy is?"

Again she shook her head. She closed her eyes as she began to cry.

"It's ok darling. We will find him."

"Why Teaspoon? We were almost home. He can't defend himself. We can't lose him again." Emma cried.

"Don't cry Emma. We are going on to the station. We will get the boys and we will find him. Whoever is responsible for this will pay. Now rest. I'll see you shortly."

Emma nodded as she closed her eyes.

Teaspoon went out to Lou.

"She didn't see a thing. He must have come up from behind. Let's go get the boys. We gonna need em."

Lou wiped her eyes and followed Teaspoon to their horses.

Jimmy woke to his hands being tied in the front of him. He tried to pull away. He was snatched forward.

"Hello again you little smart ass fucker. Remember me."

Jimmy stopped as he stared into the face of the guard that had almost beat him to death in the mine.

"What's wrong? Thought they killed all of us eh? Well I'm smart enough to run."

"Got nothing to say? Well we got some unfinished business to take care of."

"What business is that?" Asked Jimmy.

"Never been a man that I haven't broke and I ain't bout to let you be the first."

He pushed Jimmy back down. He fell on his back to the ground. His legs were shaking and he felt unbalanced.

"You are a coward. Get me while I can't fight back you scared bastard. I'd kill you otherwise."

Bart walked over to Jimmy and stepped on his chest. He put all his weight onto Jimmy's gunshot wound. Jimmy bit down and tried not to make a sound.

"Have your fun but don't kill him."

Jimmy looked up into the face of Josiah.

"I won't boss, I'll leave him hanging on." Smiled Bart.

Jimmy looked in their faces. This wasn't going to go good for him. He thought of Lou. He knew she would come looking for him. He also knew that he may never see her again.

"What do you want? It's over." Asked Jimmy.

"What do I want? I want retribution for me and my brother." Said Josiah.

Jimmy looked up in shock.

"Surprised? Gerald was my brother. He was a good man and y'all killed him. She broke his heart. She will pay and so will you."

Bart stepped off of Jimmy and walked out of view.

"You will pay for this. Your brother was a horrible man who killed innocent people. He deserved to die."

"Bart, he's all yours. Remember keep him alive for our sweet Louise."

Bart stood over Jimmy again. He held a big hammer in his arms.

"Look at this. Remember we used these to crush rock."

Jimmy glared at him.

Bart swung the hammer over his head, it landed on Jimmy's leg right below his knee. Jimmy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"This is gonna be fun."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Teaspoon and Lou arrived at the station the next day. Kid and the boys met them outside.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Cody.

"We had an event outside of town yesterday. Noah and Emma are hurt. Jimmy is missing."

"What the hell?" Asked Buck.

"Thats what we would like to know. I need you boys ready to ride. We leave in thirty."

As the boys prepared, Teaspoon filled them in on the missing Josiah. He had told Lou on the ride in.

"He has to be the one behind this." Said Kid.

"Why try to kill Noah but take Hickok?" Asked Cody.

"Ain't sure what's going on. We just need to get back to Noah and Emma. We'll go from there."

'Let's go.' signed Ike.

The riders galloped out of the station yard back toward Benton.

Bart toyed with Jimmy until he was barely conscious. Josiah came over.

"Bart, I told you not to kill him damnit."

"I didn't. He is still there just barely." Smirked Bart.

"Give me his hat and shirt. I need proof that I have him. Then dump him in the well for safekeeping."

"Yes sir."

Jimmy faintly saw Bart walking over. He felt him ripping his shirt off. He couldn't do anything but just lay there. He knew he was going to die. He could taste the blood running down his face. He didn't feel any pain. He felt numb all over. His mind was getting foggy as Bart lifted his bloody body on his shoulder. He then felt himself falling. He fell for what seemed forever. He hit water and a hard bottom. It knocked the wind out of him. He laid on his back looking up, gasping for air. He watched the daylight as the darkness consumed him and he passed out.

Teaspoon, Lou, and the boys made it back to Benton right at dark. After getting some rooms for the night, they made their way back to the doctor's house. Teaspoon knocked on the door.

"Glad to see y'all made it back." The doctor said as he opened the door for them.

"How are they?" Asked Teaspoon.

"Ms. Shannon seems to be coming around more. I think by tomorrow, she should be good to go. Your man Noah, hasn't made much change."

"Thanks again for looking after em. We will be back in the morning."

The doctor nodded as he shut the door behind them. Teaspoon turned to his boys.

"Let's find us something to eat so we can sit and talk about all this."

"Ain't hungry." Said Lou.

"Now Lou. I know you are worried about Jimmy but you can't let yourself go. You have to be strong for him."

Kid snorted. Teaspoon glared at him.

"Ya got a problem here Kid."

"No."

"Good. Now let's eat."

They went into the restaurant and found a table to the back away from everyone. After they had eaten, Teaspoon spoke.

"I feel like we are running round in circles here."

"I feel lost." Said Lou.

"Lost without your new found love." Smarted Kid.

Lou stood up and left.

"That was just great Kid. Really great." Said Cody.

"Jimmy is our friend too ya know. He is also yours." Said Buck.

"How am I supposed to feel? She left me and went straight to him in the same day!"

"Kid, now is not the time!" Teaspoon said as he slammed his fist in the table.

All the riders jumped.

"Someone may have just killed Noah. They hurt Emma and took Jimmy. We have more important things at hand right now than your love life!"

"Sorry." Said Kid as he looked down at his hands.

"Tomorrow we will go back to where we made camp. Buck will look for clues. Hopefully we will find something. Now let's get some rest."

The riders agreed as they all made their way to their rooms. Lou woke early the next morning. She had hardly slept. She dressed and came down. She wanted to see if she could speak with Emma. The clerk called to her as she passed.

"Sir?!"

"Yeah."

"A man left this for you late last night. I didn't want to bother you so I held on to it til this morning." The clerk said as he slid a box over to her.

"Do you know the man that dropped it? I wasn't expectin anything."

"No sir, sorry to say that I don't."

Lou took the box. It felt light. She walked over to the table in the corner. She lifted the lid and almost dropped the box on the floor. She closed her eyes. She opened them slowly and reached into the box. Jimmy's hat was inside and under the hat was a very bloody shirt. His shirt. She felt sick. She stood unsteadily on her feet. There was a note underneath.

"Come to the old house spot five miles to the west. Ask the clerk, the old Tisdale place. He will know. Come alone. We will be waiting."

Lou heard steps behind her. She shoved everything back into the box just as Kid came to stand behind her.

"You ok Lou?"

"Fine."

"Lou, you don't act fine. You look like you seen a ghost. Do you need Teaspoon?"

"I said I'm fine."

"What's in the box?"

"None of your business." Lou said as she pushed past him and out the door.

Kid stood watching her go. She walked shakily on her feet toward the livery. Something was wrong. He looked down at the table where she had been standing. He saw traces of something red. He touched it. He held his hand up. It looked like blood. He needed to find Teaspoon. He turned and ran back up the stairs.

Jimmy woke to the sound of someone yelling at him. He tried to move and couldn't. Where he had felt numb before, now he was in a whole other world of hurt. He couldn't breathe for the pain. He heard yelling again. Water dropped on his face causing him to gasp for air. He barely could open his eyes. He looked around. It was dark. He looked up and saw a small circle of light. He heard the yelling again.

"Hey down there, you still with us?"

Jimmy couldn't talk. He couldn't do anything.

"I see ya movin, what little you can do!" Laughed Bart.

Jimmy tried to move himself. He was laying in about four inches of water. He was so cold. He tried to prop himself up, pushing through his pain. He moved his leg and grimaced at the pain. He saw the world getting foggy as his vision blurred. He slumped back over.

"He alive Bart?"

"Yes sir. He just can't say anything right now. Stupid fuck."

"Well once she gets here, you can finish him off however you like. Where's Jack?"

"He took the box into town. He should be back anytime."

"Good. Watch him. Don't let him die on me. Not yet anyway."

"Yes sir."

Lou didn't ask the hotel clerk for directions. She asked the livery owner. He told her where to go. She mounted up and rode off.

Kid knocked frantically on Teaspoon's door. Cody opened it.

"Cody, where's Teaspoon?"

"I'm right here son. What's the matter?"

"I went down and saw Lou holding a box of some sort. She looked scared half to death."

"What was in the box?" Asked Cody

"She wouldn't say but after she left, I looked at the table that she had sat it on. There's fresh blood smeared on it Teaspoon."

Teaspoon stood up.

"You sure."

"Come see for yourself."

Cody ran and knocked on Buck and Ike's door. All of them made their way down to the table. Teaspoon looked at the red smears. It was blood. He turned to the clerk.

"My other rider. Did someone leave something for him?"

"Yes sir. A man left a box for him last night."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. Honestly I don't. He just told me to deliver it to a Lou."

"How long ago did she leave Kid?"

"Maybe thirty minutes."

"Buck let's go, we need to try to follow her."

"On it." Said Buck.

The riders ran to the livery to get their horses ready to ride.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Lou rode hard on her way to the Tisdale place. She could only think of Jimmy and the state that she would find him in. Jack sat on a hill watching her approach. It was time. He walked back toward the old homestead. He looked at Josiah and nodded his head. Josiah went to Bart.

"She is coming. Pull him out and sit him in front of the well."

"Yes sir."

Jimmy felt his arms being tugged up above his head. He couldn't grip what was going on. He felt his body being pulled upward. He shouted in agony.

"Shut up down there!"

He panted trying to control the pain of the movement. He tried to look up. He was being hoisted out of the well. He felt someone grab his shoulders at the top and pull him over the side. He fell onto the hard ground. Shadows came to stand over him.

"Damnit Bart. He can't even move you dumb son of a bitch."

"I reckon I got carried away."

"You think so. He looks like he is barely there. Fuck."

"It will still work boss."

"It better. Untie his hands, he ain't going anywhere. Prop him against the well. Jack, is the black powder out?"

Jack nodded.

"Good. Let's get in our places boys. Time to make a dynamite impression."

Josiah, Bart, and Jack went up onto the hill behind the remains of the old house. Lou rode up to the clearing. She tied her horse in the woods. She pulled her gun as she slowly began to walk forward to the clearing. She neared the edge when suddenly she felt like the life had been sucked out of her. She saw him. Propped up beside an old abandoned well. She didn't even know if he was alive. He didn't look to be breathing. She fought the urge to run to him. She eased back trying to think of her next move. Suddenly she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Louise, my love."

She froze. It sounded like Gerald but he was dead. She saw him buried.

"Oh come on out, Louise. I know you recognize my voice. I know you are there my dear."

Lou was trying to think of a plan.

"I'm glad to see that you did indeed come alone. I knew you would. Put your gun down and come on out. Let's talk."

"Ain't nothin to talk about!"

"Ah, there she is. Yes my love, there is plenty to discuss. Like how you are responsible for my brother's death. Like how you ruined all the hard work that was put into our little operation."

Lou shook her head. Brother. Gerald had a brother? A man walked out into the clearing with Jimmy. She heard a gun cock from the side.

"If you shoot my man, then my other will shoot yours. Simple as that. Put it down Louise."

She knew the man as he walked closer to Jimmy. Her heart skipped a beat. It was that lousy no good son of a bitch guard from the mine. He had lived?

"Times wasting my love."

"How do I know you won't just kill him anyway? Is he alive?"

"Show her Bart."

Bart nudged Jimmy with his boot. Jimmy made no move, he just fell over. Lou felt hot tears roll down her face.

"That don't tell me nothin!"

"Bart let her know."

Bart smiled over in her direction. He walked over and stomped his foot on Jimmy's leg right below his knee. Jimmy let out the most gut wrenching scream. Lou started shaking all over. She couldn't take this anymore. She threw her gun down and walked out with her hands up.

"There she goes. Good girl. Take off your coat and turn around."

She did as he asked. She looked to Jimmy. He laid on his side shaking all over.

"Jimmy! I'm here! I'm gonna help you!"

"Don't talk to him! He is gonna be gone shortly anyway."

"Who are you?"

Josiah stepped into the back of the clearing.

"Gerald was my brother and you my dear are responsible for his death."

Lou looked around at where she stood. She saw black powder poured all around her in a circle. She followed it back over to where Jimmy laid. The keg was right behind him.

Teaspoon and the others eased upon the scene as it was unfolding. They saw Lou standing in the yard with her hands up. They saw Jimmy shaking on the ground. Teaspoon touched Kid's shoulder. He pointed toward Cody. They eased toward the other side. He looked to Buck and Ike. They eased their way to the opposite side. Teaspoon watched Lou in the middle.

"If you want revenge on me, then just do it. Don't hurt Jimmy anymore."

"Bart wants the pleasure of finishing him off. Why would I deny him that? You on the other hand, will watch him suffer and die. Just like I watched my brother die. Then you will follow him."

Bart walked to stand over Jimmy with a large hammer in his hand.

"I get great pleasure outta this, you stupid fucker." Laughed Bart.

Bart lifted the hammer above his head. A shot rang out. Bart grabbed his chest, the hammer fell behind him to the ground. He looked at his shirt. Red quickly spreading all over it. He fell to his knees. He spit on Jimmy before falling to his death on the ground.

Lou heard the shot and took the chance to run to Jimmy. Jack took aim and started to pull the trigger. Buck and Ike came up behind him.

"Drop it!" Screamed Buck.

Jack smiled to himself and dropped his gun. He slowly turned around and drew his other. He fired off two shots. One struck Ike in the shoulder, the other hit Buck in the side. They fell to the ground and Jack stepped over them headed into the woods. Cody heard the shots and saw Jack walking off.

"Stop it right there! Don't make another move!" Yelled Cody.

Jack grinned and turned on Cody. This time another shot rang out. Jack looked surprised. He looked down at the wound square in his chest. He looked to Teaspoon still smiling. He fell back to the ground.

Josiah saw Lou run over to Jimmy. He lit the powder. He watched as the spark started running down the trail. Kid saw Lou kneeling over Jimmy. He saw the spark of the powder. He ran to her.

"Lou! We have to run now!"

"I ain't leaving him Kid! Get off me!"

Kid looked at the spark getting closer. He looked at Lou trying to move Jimmy. He called her name again. She looked up at him pleading. He hit her on the side of her face. She slumped on top of Jimmy. Cody came running over.

"What the hell Kid?!"

"Get her out of here Cody!" He yelled pointing to the powder kegs around Jimmy.

Cody lifted Lou and ran off into the trees. Kid did the only thing he knew to do. He lifted Jimmy as much as he could. He stepped back and they both fell into the well. The wind knocked out of him momentarily. He came to his senses and put himself over Jimmy. The blast from above was deafening. Rocks fell pelting him on his back. He felt himself slipping as he fell unconscious.

Teaspoon ran over to Buck and Ike. Ike was holding onto Buck's side pleading with Teaspoon. He looked at his boys. Ike was bleeding from his shoulder. Teaspoon's ears were ringing. He couldn't hear anything. He turned back to where Jimmy had laid. There was nothing there. He saw Josiah walking through the chaos. He saw Cody bent over Lou shaking her. He grabbed Buck's gun, turned and fired. Josiah stopped and looked at him. He shook his head before falling to the ground. He turned back around to Buck and Ike. He pulled his shirt off and pressed it on Buck's side. Ike held it into place.

"I'll be right back Ike. Just hold on son."

Ike nodded, crying.

Teaspoon ran over to Cody and Lou.

"Is she ok?"

"I think so. Kid just knocked her out to get her out of danger. She's coming around."

Lou opened her eyes and jumped up.

"Jimmy!"

"Lou! Sit down!" Yelled Teaspoon.

"Where is he?!" She yelled looking to the well.

"I don't know honey."

"Get out my way Teaspoon, Cody!"

"He's gone Lou!" Yelled Cody.

"He ain't fuckin gone! Let go of me!"

"Lou calm down for a minute!" Yelled Teaspoon.

Lou sat back. Teaspoon turned to Cody.

"Buck and Ike have been shot. See what you can do for em!"

Cody left to run over to them. Teaspoon looked at Lou. She was sitting there with her arms wrapped around herself crying. Teaspoon surveyed where the well had been. He looked for any sign of Kid and Jimmy. He left Lou and walked over to the well. The sides were gone. It was just a hole. He looked inside. He smiled at what he found. His boys were down there.

"Lou! He's down there!"

Lou ran over. She wiped her eyes and peered down. She could faintly see. Kid was laying on top of Jimmy.

"How are we gonna get them out?" Asked Lou.

"I need you to ride back into town for help, Lou. I need you to ride fast."

"I ain't leaving."

"You have to darling. They need you to."

Lou nodded. She ran for her horse.

"Go to the Marshal. He's an old friend of mine. Tell him I need him and as many men as he can find. Let the doctor know we have hurt coming."

"I will Teaspoon."

"Ride fast Lou."

She turned her horse toward town. Teaspoon went to check in with Cody.

"Lou's gone for help. How are they?"

"Ike is ok I think. Buck I ain't so sure."

"Do what you can, help is coming."

He ran back to the well and laid on his belly looking down.

"Kid!"

No movement.

"Kid!"

He thought he saw something.

"Kid!"

Kid heard his name. He moaned as he rolled off Jimmy. He squinted as he looked up at the sky. His head throbbed. He touched the back of his head. His hand was wet with blood. He looked at all the rocks. One of them must have hit him. He heard his name again.

"Kid!"

"Teaspoon?!"

"Thank God. How are you?!"

"I'm ok I think. One of these rocks hit me. I'm a little unsteady."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I'm sore but that's it I think."

"Jimmy?!"

Kid kneeled beside him and looked him over.

"He ain't good Teaspoon."

"I've got some rope. Think you can tie it around him so I can get y'all out of there?"

"Yeah send it down."

Teaspoon ran and got his horse. He tied the rope around his saddle then threw the end to Kid. Kid rolled Jimmy and tied the rope under his arms.

"Ok. Try it Teaspoon!"

Teaspoon walked his horse slowly as the rope pulled Jimmy to the surface. He saw him at the top. He stopped the horse and ran to him. He lifted him the rest of the way out. He threw the rope back down and pulled Kid the same way. Kid rolled onto his back once at the top. He felt dizzy so he laid there for a few. Teaspoon was on his knees over Jimmy.

"He alive?" Asked Kid.

Teaspoon looked his boy over. His leg was badly broken. His chest was black and blue. He could see boot prints bruised on his skin. His face was beaten. He looked down the length of him. Teaspoon took in a deep breath and held it shaking his head. Men usually didn't live after something this bad and Jimmy looked no different. He turned to Kid.

"Kid, he is for now. I've never seen anything like this. Most men don't live through this kind of thing. He is all broken up." Teaspoon felt his eyes tearing.

Kid looked up at the sky. All that he just did to save him and he was still going to die? Cody came over.

"Buck's awake. He says he is ok but he is still bleeding. Ike has passed out. His shoulder is pretty bad. Jimmy?"

Teaspoon looked at Cody with tears in his eyes and shook his head. Cody put his hands over his face. All this and he was going to die. He sat looking at his still form. He saw his chest barely moving.

"He still breathing ain't he?"

"For now."

"Well if'n he's breathing, then I have to believe that he will make it." Cody stated as he stood and went back to the others.

An hour passed before Teaspoon heard the roar of several horses and a wagon. The group came into the clearing. The Marshal told his men to split into groups and help the doctor in anyway.

"Who needs me first?!"asked the doctor.

"See to him first." Said Buck leaning back against a tree.

The doctor went over to where Teaspoon sat holding Jimmy. Teaspoon laid him flat as the doctor examined him. Teaspoon hugged Lou as they looked on. The doctor looked his chest over, pressing down. He shook his head and wrapped it as tight as he could. He looked at his leg in dismay. He pushed and pulled until he was satisfied. He looked at Teaspoon.

"I need two limbs or boards. Bout this long as quick as you can."

Teaspoon nodded and passed Lou over to Cody. He found what he thought would work. He held them in place while doc wrapped Jimmy's leg from his knee down to his foot. He cleaned his face and looked him over again.

"Teaspoon, this is bad. I don't have words. I've done what I could. I'm sorry."

The doctor went on to Buck and Ike. Teaspoon looked at Lou. She sat beside Jimmy and held his hand. She silently cried.

The doctor cleaned and stitched Buck. He did the same for Ike.

"These two have lost a fair amount of blood, Teaspoon. I think if they can keep the infection away, they should recover fine."

The doctor went to Kid. He cleaned and stitched his head.

"Kid, you are gonna have to deal with one hell of a headache for a while. Take it easy ok."

"Yes sir."

The sheriff and his men walked around looking at everything. They piled the dead into a wagon. Teaspoon stood looking around at his family in shock. How was he gonna get them through this? He saw Buck and Ike being helped into the back of a wagon. He saw Kid standing off to one side staring at Lou and Jimmy. He saw Cody trying to occupy himself so his feelings wouldn't show. The doctor was back to Jimmy again.

"Please give me good news. I need some right now." Said Lou.

"My dear. I'm not very good at saying this."

"What?"

"I just don't know how to say anything to ease your mind. All I can say is that he may be pain free very soon. He won't suffer any more."

"What the hell you mean by that?"

"Lou, look at me." Said Teaspoon as he knelt in front of her.

"What is he saying Teaspoon?" Cried Lou.

"Honey. He is trying to say that our boy may be slipping away from us. That he won't have to suffer no more."

"He ain't dying Teaspoon!"

"Lou, this don't look too good right now. I know this ain't what we want to hear..."

"You can't just give up on him! None of y'all can just give up on him! He's still breathin and he is alive!" Lou yelled cutting Teaspoon off.

"Lou, stay calm honey. That's not what I meant. Ain't no one giving up. Let's see if we can get him back to town. We are not losing hope."

Lou looked down at Jimmy. He was barely breathing. She put her face against his. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek. He took a long deep breath. He breathed out and then there was no more. Lou fell back away from him. Teaspoon looked at her with sadness on his face. He reached for her but she pushed him away. She started screaming.

"Jimmy! Why the hell are you giving up?! Why now?! Please don't leave me here alone!"

Jimmy felt his pain subsiding. He felt his body growing cold. All the voices of his family seemed to grow farther away. He felt a peace come over him. Then he heard it. He heard Louise screaming. He heard her pleading and begging. He heard the pure torment of her voice. He didn't want to let go. He tried to push back. He tried to go back to the pain. He could endure the pain if he could spare her from hers.

Jimmy gasped out. Lou fell back across him crying. Teaspoon took his hand. He was breathing again albeit harshly.

Jimmy felt weight upon his chest. He felt pressure on his hand. He forced his eyes to open. He saw some of his family. He saw Lou's hair splayed across him.

"Lou."

Lou jumped up and looked at Teaspoon.

"Jimmy?!"

"Lou." Jimmy forced out swallowing hard.

"Son? I've never been so glad." Said Teaspoon.

"Tea."

"Yeah son. I'm here."

"Kid."

"Right here Jimmy."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Smiled Kid.

Jimmy squinted his eyes in pain as the doctor looked him over. He fell back unconscious.

"Teaspoon. Let's get him loaded and back into town. I still can't promise anything but it sure looks better than it did a few minutes ago."

"He is one of the strongest boys I know, doc. I think he's gonna be just fine."

They loaded Jimmy into the wagon with Buck and Ike. Once back in town and settled in at the doctor's house, Teaspoon went to check on Noah. He was sitting propped in bed.

"Noah, it's good to see you up."

"I'm glad to be here."

"Thank the Lord."

"You find Jimmy? How is he?"

"He is in the next room. He is pretty broken up but he is alive. You and me both know that if anyone can pull out of this, he will."

Noah nodded.

"I wished this had went different. I should have been paying more attention."

"This is not your fault. The man that got you was a hired gun. He was paid to do shit like this. He ain't around no more."

Noah nodded again.

"Emma?"

"She is as fine as a box of daisies. She is over there with our boy now."

"I'm so ready to be home. I don't think I want to leave again anytime soon."

"I know. We will be heading home shortly I suppose. Get some rest Noah. It's been a hard few days."

Teaspoon went to check in on Buck and Ike. Both were laid up. They had gotten some color back to their skin. Both were napping soundly so he didn't wake them.

He went into the room with Jimmy. The doctor was just coming out.

"Well?"

"He seems to be fairing a little better. I don't know if he will ever be able to use that leg the same way. He will always walk with a limp if he can ever put any weight on it again. Hopefully he can get past all that and live. Most men don't come back from these type of injuries."

"He ain't most men."

"Keep the faith." The doctor said as he patted Teaspoon on the back.

Teaspoon walked over to Jimmy. He was really a sorry sight to see. He didn't look anything like the young man that was so full of fire. He sat down beside him.

"As soon as they say you can move, I am taking you home. Whether you choose to live or die, you will do it in a place that you were loved. I hope for all our sakes that you choose to live. I can't imagine life without your hot head in it." Smiled Teaspoon.

Jimmy didn't stir.

"I got to tell you son. Thank you for what you did for my girl. I know you love her. Always have. She is a mess right now. I hope you can hear me. She needs you to stick around. What ever comes about, I will be right here with you. Understand?"

Jimmy didn't move.

"If this is the end then I will be here with you til the end. You are like a son to me and I love you."

Jimmy cracked open his lips. Teaspoon watched him breathe.

"I mean it." Said Teaspoon.

Jimmy opened one eye and looked at Teaspoon. He tried to talk.

"Don't." Whispered Jimmy.

"What son?! Jimmy! Thank the Lord!"

"Sappy." Jimmy lifted his mouth in a slight smile before sliding under again.

Teaspoon sat back and laughed. He went to tell Lou and the others. They all smiled in relief.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

After two weeks in Benton, they all decided it was time to head back home. They were close only a days ride away. Teaspoon and Cody walked around making final preparations for their trip. Ike and Buck were up trying to help. Kid finally had their horses ready and led them to the front of the doctor's office. Teaspoon pulled the wagon up as well. He looked to all his boys.

"Y'all ready for this?"

"I was ready yesterday." Said Noah carefully easing his way down the steps.

"I will just be happy to put all this behind us." Said Cody.

"Well. Let's get this show on the road. We should be home in a few hours. Buck, you sure you are up to riding?" Teaspoon asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. We'll be moving slow anyway." Answered Buck.

"Alright, let's get Jimmy in the wagon."

Teaspoon and Kid walked inside to help get Jimmy to the wagon. Lou and Emma stood up from beside his bed as they walked in.

"All set?" Asked Teaspoon.

"Bout as ready as we can be." Said Emma.

The ladies moved out of the way as Teaspoon and Kid went to Jimmy who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The doctor came up behind them.

"I gave him something to make him sleep and ease his pain. Mrs. Shannon has another bottle but he should sleep all the way home. As I told her, have your doctor check him once he gets settled. That leg needs to be checked regularly."

"Much obliged. I thank you for all that ya did here." Said Teaspoon.

"It's my job. I just wish I could have done more. Have a safe trip home."

Teaspoon shook hands with the doctor as Lou and Emma went to the wagon. Emma sat up front while Lou climbed in back to wait for them to bring Jimmy. Teaspoon and Kid tried to carry him out as carefully as they could. They laid him in back and Lou covered him with blankets. Once she confirmed that he was good, the others mounted up. With a click of the reins, the group set off toward home. After quite a few hours of riding, the windmill slowly came into view. It was the most comforting sight to all of them. They pulled up into the station yard. The boys all dismounted slowly. Many still sore and healing. They helped take Jimmy to Emma's house before they set out to care for the horses. Each ate a sandwich and fell into bed exhausted.

The following weeks found most of the riders up and healed. Noah felt more like himself with most of the tenderness completely gone. Ike was up and going, his arm better. Buck was up and helping Ike as always. Buck's side healed. Kid walked and watched his friends. He had not been to see Jimmy lately. Lou had been there most of the time and he hadn't quite got his feelings under control. He had lost Lou to his best friend. Deep in thought, he heard the door to Emma's house open. He glanced up to see Lou walk out smiling. She turned to look back inside. Jimmy came out with Cody and Teaspoon under each arm. They walked him to the swing and eased him down. Lou smiling, came out with a blanket to wrap around him. Kid looked at his friend. His dark hair stood out against his still pale complexion. Kid saw Emma pull a chair out of her house. She then picked his leg up and put it in the chair. Emma went back inside while Teaspoon and Cody went toward the barn. Kid sat and watched Lou. She smiled as she sat beside Jimmy. He could see her talking as she laid her head on his shoulder. He saw Jimmy kind of smile. He said something to Lou and she got up to go back inside. Kid pushed away from the fence and made his way over. Jimmy looked up at him as he walked over.

"Mind if I sit?" Asked Kid.

"Nope."

Kid walked up on the porch and set in the rocker beside the swing. Lou started to walk back outside but saw Kid on the porch. She slipped beside the wall right inside by the front door and listened. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

"Sorry I ain't been over to see ya sooner."

"It's ok."

More awkward silence. Kid looked around the station. Jimmy stared at his foot.

"How are ya feeling?"

"Gettin there I guess."

"Look. I know you know that I said some things to Lou that was uncalled for. I just have been dealing with a lot where she is concerned."

"You ain't got to say any more. I understand. I would feel the same way. I'm sorry for how all this turned out. I really am."

"Jimmy...I see how she smiles when she is with you. She is happy. I couldn't give her that and you can. I want her to be happy."

Jimmy looked down at his leg again.

"I guess I just want you to know that if she had to be with anyone else in this world, I'm glad she chose you."

Jimmy looked up at Kid. His face full of emotion. Kid looked away.

"Thanks Kid. That means a lot."

"Well, just don't ever hurt her or you'll have to answer to me."

Jimmy smiled. Kid went to stand.

"Kid. I have to tell you one more thing."

Kid looked down at Jimmy sitting.

"Thank you for saving my life. You didn't have to but you did."

"I'd do it again Jimmy. Your my best friend."

"I feel like I did wrong. I feel like I stole your girl. I'm not your best friend."

"When I think back on it Jimmy. Lou and I, we weren't ever really happy. Ya know I see it now. We both have to find happiness and it didn't seem like it was going to be together. You didn't steal anything. Forget about it."

"Think we can ever get back to the way we were before?"

"I think we already are." Smiled Kid.

"Sit for a few. Ya ain't got to leave."

Kid smiled and nodded as he sat back down. Lou was crying happy tears inside the house. She slowly eased her way back into the kitchen with Emma leaving the two friends to talk.

"How long before you think you will be able to walk on your leg?"

Jimmy looked out in the distance. Doc Barnes had told him the bad news at his last visit but he had yet to tell anyone else besides Teaspoon. Lou didn't even know. He took a deep breath.

"He doesn't know if I will walk on it again." He said quietly.

Kid felt like he was hit by a brick wall. He looked at his hands.

"How can he be sure?"

"It ain't really healing right. He told me that it would always be weak and need support. Reckon they should have just cut it off."

"I don't know what to say."

"Nothing to say."

"There has got to be a way. Have you tried standing?"

"I can stand. I just can't put weight on it to walk. Teaspoon is the only other person that knows. I can't ride for the express anymore. It's over."

"It's not over. You can't just quit Jimmy."

"It's out of my hands."

"It can't be."

"Look at it. You'll see. Take off the wrappings."

Kid looked unsure but he carefully pulled the wrappings off. He looked at Jimmy's leg. It was still a little swollen. There was a knot right below his knee and you could clearly see his leg wasn't going to be straight. Kid was at a loss.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I haven't told Lou yet."

"Jimmy, you are gonna think I'm crazy but can I measure your leg?"

Jimmy looked oddly at Kid.

"I reckon, why?"

"I saw this thing one time long ago. Kid cut a piece of the cloth from the bandage and wrapped it around Jimmy's leg.

He held the cloth and tied it.

"Tell Lou. She needs to know. You try to walk as much as you can, please."

"What's up?"

"I'm going to see what I can do about my idea. Don't you give up yet."

Kid stood and strode from the porch. Lou walked back outside and sat beside Jimmy.

"Saw you had company." She said.

"Yep."

"Everything ok?"

"Fine."

"Sounds good."

"Lou, I need to tell you something."

Lou sat and listened as Jimmy told her what the doctor said. Her eyes teared up but she didn't let them fall. She told him that he would walk again. She would be by his side to help him. He nodded even though he thought it was doubtful.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Four months had flown by. Jimmy's wounds were healed. He tried to walk every day. Cody had made him a fine walking stick with Buck's help. Jimmy sat in a chair on the porch of the bunkhouse. He had moved back in there a while ago. He watched the daily activity. He saw Noah leap on his horse and head off on his run. He looked at the boards. It should have been his run. He had to do something. He couldn't just keep staying here for free. He saw Ike and Buck over at the corral. Cody was inside riding a new horse. He pulled himself out of his chair. Leaning on his cane for support, he eased down the steps making his way over to the others. He usually didn't walk by himself without someone else near but damn it was time. He was halfway across the yard when his leg gave out. He fell to the ground. Kid saw him first then Buck and Ike. They all came running over.

"Jimmy are you ok?" Asked Kid.

"Don't touch me please."

By now Lou had come out of the barn and seen. She ran over. She heard him snap at the others.

"Let's them help you up Jimmy."

"I said don't touch me!"

"Come on Jimmy. It's ok." Said Buck.

"The fuck it is. Go away and leave me alone!"

Lou looked at the boys. She had tears in her eyes. Buck and Ike slowly made their way back to the corral. Kid looked at Lou for answers. She knew that he had been keeping all this bottled up inside. It was only a matter of time before he exploded.

"Come on Kid. Let's go." She looked down at Jimmy before she walked away.

Kid didn't leave but knelt down to him.

"Why? Why you gotta act like this? And to her for God's sake."

"I ain't worth two bits Kid! I can't help it!"

"Jimmy. Calm down. She has been with you every step of the way. Don't do this now."

Jimmy met Kid's gaze. He felt like dirt. Kid held out his hand and waited. Jimmy took it. Kid got him under his arm and hauled him back to his feet.

"Thanks."

"Wasn't nothing. Now go find Lou. I have a few days off. I'm going somewhere. I'll be back soon."

"Where ya goin?"

"Somewhere. Now don't be such an ass while I'm gone."

Jimmy smiled as he hobbled his way over to the barn. Lou heard him coming but she didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"God Lou. Yes I'm sorry. I just can't keep on like this. I'm going to kill someone I swear."

Lou turned around to face him. She walked over and put her arms around him.

"It's ok."

"It's not."

"You have every right to feel that way. Frustrated and angry."

"Why do you stay with me? I don't know how you do it."

"I love you, ya big ass."

"I love you too, Lou. I'm sorry."

"Enough of that. It's over. Kiss me."

Jimmy bent and kissed Lou. He felt his tension melt away.

Kid was gone four days. He rode in on the fourth day. Teaspoon and Kid found Jimmy sitting in a chair on the porch watching the others.

"Jimmy, I been thinking. You can't ride long distances anymore but you do need a job." Said Teaspoon.

"You putting me out?"

"No, I got another idea."

Jimmy saw Noah walking over smiling.

"What's going on?"

Cody and the others made their way over also. Jimmy looked around confused.

"Jimmy, I had something made for you. It took a while to get it right. I went and picked it up." Said Kid.

"You what? I don't understand."

"Son, I am need of a full time deputy. I think you will be just right for the job. Ain't got to ride much." Declared Teaspoon.

"I can't really walk Teaspoon. That ain't gonna work. Why are all y'all staring?"

Jimmy looked nervously over his shoulder as Emma and Lou came to stand behind him.

"I think you can do the job just fine." Said Kid smiling.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked again.

"Think you can start next week?" Asked Teaspoon.

"What's wrong with all of y'all? I can't walk damnit." Jimmy was getting annoyed now.

"You'll do fine." Smiled Lou.

"What's the hell is going on? How am I gonna walk?"

"With this." Said Kid as he pulled some kind of metal contraption from behind his back.

Jimmy frowned looking at it.

"What the hell is that?"

"Something to help you walk."

"What?"

"Don't be so negative all the time. Let's strap it on." Said Teaspoon.

Jimmy went to turn away from them but Lou grabbed his shoulders.

"Like Teaspoon said, strap it on." Lou commented.

"That thing, whatever it is, ain't gonna help me."

"Sure it will. It's worth a try, don't ya think Hickok." Said Noah.

Jimmy was surrounded. He looked at all of them. He gave in. After all, he couldnt run away. Kid knelt in front of him. Noah came and knelt down also. They slid the metal around his leg. Noah cinched the leather at the top of the metal thing around his leg above his knee while Kid did the same around his shin. They both stood back up.

"Now stand up." Said Teaspoon.

Jimmy looked unsure. He saw all the anxious looks on his family. He sat studying it for a few before he pulled himself to his feet. He stood slowly becoming fully upright. He looked at the others.

"How does it feel? Too tight?" Asked Kid.

"No. No. It's ok."

"Well son, let's take a walk." Said Teaspoon.

Jimmy looked around unsure again. He got his cane and made his way down the steps. The metal flexed when his knee bent making a faint squeaking sound. He walked out to the middle of the yard. He was leaning on his cane like always. Cody came up behind him and swiped the cane. Jimmy wove unsteadily.

"Damnit Cody! I need that shit!"

"You don't anymore. You'll see."

"I'm gonna fall but when I get back up, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Now Jimmy, watch your language." Said Emma smiling.

Lou sidled up next to him and took his arm.

"Let's take a walk." She winked at the others.

She pulled Jimmy until he had to take a step. He found that he could put more of his weight on his leg. They went all over the yard and not once did his leg fail. He started smiling. Lou led him back to the others. He was at a loss. He wiped away a stray tear.

"I don't know what this is and I sure don't know what to say. Cept thanks."

"Kid deserves all the thanks, Jimmy. It was his idea." Said Teaspoon.

"I don't know what to say."

"Ya don't have to say anything. This is what friends do for each other."

Jimmy looked at all the smiling faces.

"How the hell did you come up with this?"

"Back when I was younger, I saw an older fella with one sort of like that. I always remembered how odd it was and I really didn't understand why he would have such a thing until now."

"I don't have words."

Teaspoon came and put his arm around Jimmy.

"Well deputy. Ya got a week to get used to that thing before ya start work. Now git to it."

"Yes sir." Said Jimmy smiling.

"I think we all should take a walk, don't you Jimmy?" Said Noah smiling.

"That's sounds really good."

Jimmy took Lou's hand. The entire family walked off laughing in the direction of the pond. Laughter and squeaking was heard in the distance.

"By the way Hickok, you might need to oil that thing. Ya sound like it's dying a slow death." Said Cody.

"Stop talking about my thing."

"That just don't sound right." Laughed Lou.

"Well brace, stop talking bout my brace." Said Jimmy.

"Much better." Laughed Emma.

They all walked away laughing.

The End


End file.
